The Adventures of the Hyper Duo
by Kyllex of Darkness
Summary: HIATUS! Cowritten by Sonicchica. Vexen has finally figured out how to travel to non-disney worlds. But, there's a catch. You can't get back unless you return with a powerful object to help control Kingdom Hearts. What happens when he sends 2 hyper girls?
1. The Duo

Kyllex: HI! This story is being written by me and my friend sonicchica. I am (obviously) Kyllex and she is Dagx.

Dagx: Yep! Our friends (Xonny, Rihx, Lyxsing, Xilerave, SGC) will probably make some appearances in other chapters.

Kyllex: I hope you like it!

Dagx: R&R!

Diclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Most of the worlds in this story we made up names for, but we don't own them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"Eureka! I've done it!" yelled Vexen happily as he ran down the hallway to Xemnas' office.

"Xemnas!" yelled Vexen as he opened the office door. Xemnas was not surprised.

"What is it this time Vexen," said Xemnas boredly

"I finally created a portal that can travel to other worlds!" Vexen replied. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"Vexen, we can already do that due to our power of being nobodies and you can travel to other worlds in Gummi ships. Even though it's the slowest form of traveling to us," said Xemnas.

"But this portal is no ordinary portal! It can travel to other worlds that hasn't been connected, and are not part of this map," Vexen explained.

"And what are these worlds?" asked Xemnas.

"I don't really know yet, but what they all have in common is a powerful object," said Vexen.

"Powerful objects, eh? If what you said is true, we can use them to control Kingdom Hearts," said Xemnas.

"I'll have someone test the portal then. Anyone in particular?" asked Vexen.

"What if we sent those two girls that joined us two days ago? This will be their one and only chance to show they are worthy enough to join the Organization XIII," said Xemnas.

"Quite harsh but I'll get them right away," said Vexen. He then disappeared into a portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyllex, where are you!" yelled Dagx as she walked down the hallway. "Are you with Axel again?"

"BOO!" yelled Kyllex. She was standing right behind Dagx.

"AHHH! Oh, it's just you. Why do you keep scaring me like that?" she asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Kyllex snickered.

"Hello ladies,"

"AHHH!" both of them screamed as they heard the voice.

"Would you two quiet down?" The girls looked at who was speaking.

"Oh, it's just you Vexen," said Kyllex.

"Now you two, would you come with me to my laboratory?" asked Vexen.

"What is it this time?" asked Dagx.

"Yeah, last time you made us drink a weird potion that turned us into animals for a day," said Kyllex.

"This time you'll be given your first assignment," said Vexen.

"Really?" Dagx said excitedly.

"Our first assignment!" screamed Kyllex.

"Yes, your first assignment! Now come with me to my lab," said Vexen creating a portal to his lab. Both Kyllex and Dagx jumped in ahead of Vexen into the portal_. "Man, I don't get girls,"_ thought Vexen, "_maybe I can make that my next project: what goes on in girls' brains."_

"Come on Vexen, we haven't got all day," said Dagx impatiently.

"We want to know what are first assignment is!" whined Kyllex.

"Be patient you two, and step over here," said Vexen. He pointed to a big object with a cover over it.

"What is it?" asked Kyllex. Vexen uncovered the thing.

"It's a portal," he said.

"That looks more like a door than a portal." said Dagx as he eyed the portal.

"It may look like a normal door but it's a portal to get to other worlds," said Vexen.

Dagx and Kyllex started to laugh. "Hello! We can do that already thanks to our nobody powers!" said Dagx.

"Or we can use Gummi ships to travel to other worlds, even though that takes forever!" said Kyllex.

"Have you two been hanging around with Xemnas?" Vexen asked incredulously.

"No, why?" answered Kyllex.

"Um, never mind. Besides, it's no ordinary portal. This portal can let you travel to new worlds that haven't been discovered here," said Vexen.

"Really?" said Kyllex and Dagx at the same time. "Yup, really. Your first world will be…" Vexen looked at the scanner. "Mobius? I guess Mobius," he said.

"Okay, then lets go!" said Dagx.

"Wait! Before you go, you must bring back a powerful object from each world in order to come back here," said Vexen.

"A powerful object? Like what?" asked Dagx.

"Like how Roxas has those keyblades," Vexen said.

"Okay then, we'll see you later!" said Kyllex as she pushed Dagx into the door and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: Do you like it?

Dagx: Please review! PLEASE!

Kyllex: Or else…or else…uh, I don't know! But review!


	2. Mobius

Kyllex: Hi! Here is the next chapter!

Dagx: Yay! So if you guys have any ideas for more worlds, we will take suggestions!

Kyllex: Xonny, we might not put Spira in but maybe we will. You'll just have to wait and see. Sorry!

Dagx: Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sonic the Hedgehog. We only own ourselves!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

"Hey look, there's some weird floating island over there!" yelled Dagx.

"Do you feel something weird?" asked Kyllex.

"No, like what?" asked Dagx. "Look down," said Kyllex.

"Let me guess, we're not standing on ground?" said Dagx.

"AAAAHHHHH!" they both screamed as they fell to the ground.

"Ow, my head," said Dagx as she woke up from her fall. She looked around and saw trees. "Ow, how long have we been out, Kyllex? Kyllex?" said Dagx, looking around for her friend.

"Kyllex where are you!" she yelled. She looked around the area, but there was no sight of her friend.

"Kyllex!" Dagx yelled again. Just then, something really fast passed by.

"What was that?" Dagx asked nobody in particular.

"It was me," said somebody behind her.

"Who's there?" Dagx tuned around to see a blue hedgehog.

"Wow, a talking hedgehog," said Dagx.

"Huh? You mean you've never seen a talking hedgehog?" he said.

"Yup, hey have you seen another girl wearing a black robe like me?" asked Dagx.

"No I'm sorry, but she might have been captured by Eggman," he said.

"Who is Eggman?" she asked.

"A bad guy who likes using animals to power his robots," he said.

"Really, are you sure? Because that's an awful thing to do," Dagx stated.

"Well there were rumors Eggman was somewhere in these woods, I guess I'll help you. By the way, the name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." he said.

"I'm Dagx."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Robots report!" yelled an egg-shaped man, "What crashed into my ship?"

"Sir we found a girl dressed in black, but we think she's dead because there was no heart beat," said a robot.

"Really, are you sure?" he said. Then Kyllex walked in.

"Huh? Where am I'm and where's…." she started giggling all of a sudden.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Eggman asked.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Kyllex. He looked at his robot. The robot only shrugged.

"Tell me, what's so funny!" he asked again, angrily.

"It's just that you're egg shaped! Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed.

"Silence, I have no time for this. Now tell me, judging how you look you're not from this world. Am I correct?" he said.

"You sound like someone I know," said Kyllex.

"You brat, I just want to know where you came from!" he said.

"Sorry, can't tell you, but do you know where my friend is?" asked Kyllex.

"I see, and does your friend also wear a black robe like yours?" he asked.

"Yep," Kyllex said.

"If I help you, would you tell me what world you came from?" he asked.

"I might," she finally said.

"Good, my name is Doctor Robotnik, or Eggman, since now everyone calls me that," Eggman said. "And I'm Kyllex!" Kyllex said cheerfully.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagx: Do ya like it?

Kyllex: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!

Dagx: What she said.


	3. Where Art Thou Friend?

Kyllex: Here's the third chapter!

Dagx: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, yadda yadda yadda, or Sonic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

"Hey can you slow down, Sonic? You run way to fast for me to keep up!" yelled Dagx.

"Sorry, but I guess I'm a little too fast for you," said Sonic running back to Dagx.

"So this Eggman guy, you said earlier that he use animals to power his robots, do you mean animals like you?" Dagx asked.

"No, just small animals like flickys," said Sonic.

"Flickys?" Dagx asked.

"You know, flickys. Birds," said Sonic, observing Dagx's confused face.

"Oh," said Dagx. She looked up at the sky to see any sign of the portal they came from but instead she saw the floating island again.

"Hey Sonic, why does your world have a floating island?" she asked Sonic.

"Oh, that island? That's Angel Island, where my friend Knuckles lives," Sonic explained.

"What's keeping it afloat?" asked Dagx.

"I think you have to ask Knux about that one," said Sonic.

_I sense great power there, but what is it?_ thought Dagx.

"Are you coming?" asked Sonic.

"Oh sorry," said Dagx, running with Sonic again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now that those two are gone, how can I study what goes on a girl mind without any girls?_ Thought Vexen as he paced up and down his room. He already had the mind reader set up. The last time he used it was to get his revenge on Demyx for messing around with his potion that did not turn the girls into animals for a day, but it actually turned all the other Organization members into birds for a week. But it _was_ fun for Axel and Roxas to bird poop on Demyx.

_Now where am I going to get a…_ then it came to his mind. He grabbed one of his potions and left his room.

He reappeared in the kitchen. No one was in sight.

"Hey Vexen, what're you doing?" asked Larxene, coming in the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, just getting a… snack," said Vexen.

"Getting a snack?" Larxene said.

"Why yes," Vexen replied.

"Sure. You must be up to another experiment of yours," said Larxene, "now move aside." She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a soda out.

"Well I'm outta here," she said as she opened her can of soda.

"Hey Larxene, look over there!" Vexen yelled.

"Look over where?" said Larxene looking at the direction Vexen pointed. Vexen poured some of his potion in her drink then hid the vile again.

"There's nothing over there!" yelled Larxene. She took a sip of her soda and left.

"Okay, now 3… 2… 1…" there was a crash heard in the distance.

"Quick instant sleep potion, works every time," said Vexen as he walked toward the sleeping Larxene. He picked up the soda and left it at the counter. Then he picked up Larxene and made a portal back to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kyllex, about the world you came from?" said Dr. Eggman.

"I can't tell you until you help me find my friend," Kyllex told him.

"Fine, then I'll send my robots down in that forest to find your friend. Robots!" yelled Eggman. Several robots came through the door.

"Robots, I want you guys to find Kyllex's friend. She where's a coat like hers," said Eggman.

"Yes sir!" yelled the robots. They were beamed down to the forest floor.

"Wow, that's cool how you control robots," said Kyllex.

"Yes, and without my genius I wouldn't be able to keep this ship invisible," said Eggman.

"Coolio, now do you think you know what the most powerful object is here in this world?" Kyllex asked.

"Powerful object? What do you mean?" asked Eggman.

"You know, if you're such a genius you should know," said Kyllex.

"The most powerful objects are Chaos Emeralds. But the Master Emerald, the most powerful of them all, is the strongest. Without the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds would be powerless and that island over there would fall to the ground," said Eggman.

"I see… do you think you could take me there?" asked Kyllex wildly.

"Have you ever heard of patience?" Eggman said as he got back up from that sudden response. _Such a strange girl, but yet no heartbeat._ _How can she be here standing right next to me and still be living? She's no ordinary girl, and I must keep a close eye on her_, he thought, _a girl with no heart…_

"Dr. Eggman, what does this button do?" Kyllex asked as she pushed the button.

"No! Don't press that button!" yelled Eggman, but it was too late. The invisible shield on the ship disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sonic, what's wrong?" asked Dagx when she saw Sonic suddenly stop.

"Look out behind you!" yelled Sonic. He pushed Dagx aside.

"What was that for, Sonic!" she asked.

"Look at the tree," said Sonic. There was a net wrapped around the tree.

"What's going on here?" she asked incredulously.

"There must be robots here," said Sonic.

"There she is! And she's with that hedgehog!" yelled one of the robots.

"Huh?" Dagx said, confused. Sonic dashed into one of the robots and destroyed it, freeing a bird trapped inside. Some of the other robots started to shoot at Sonic. He ran behind some of the other robots and destroyed them, freeing more birds and some rabbits.

_Why do these robots reminds me of heartless from our world? When we destroy a heartless, a heart is free from them, but when Sonic destroys a robot, a small animal is free. Is this an alternate universe of our world?_ thought Dagx.

"Dagx look out!" yelled Sonic.

"What? Hey, get this net off of me!" she yelled as she tried to escape the net.

"Doctor, I've got the girl," the robot said into its communicator. But then it was destroyed by Sonic just in time and he cut the net Dagx was in.

"Thanks Sonic," said Dagx.

"No problem," responded Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, what's that in the sky?" asked Dagx curiously.

"It's the Egg Carrier!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: OH NO! THE EGG CARRIER! NOOOOO!

Dagx: She's a little…off right now.

Kyllex: WHAT WILL WE DO?

Dagx: …? Anyway, please review!

Kyllex: WEEEOOOOWEEEOOOOWEEEOOOOO! IT'S THE AMBULENCE! THEY'VE COME TO HELP US!

Dagx: …okay then.


	4. Huh?

Kyllex: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dagx: Yeah. So here's the 4th chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: We don't own KH, Sonic, or the characters in either of them. But, in this chapter some of Dagx's friends make appearances! Dona, Ice, and Celena are in Larxene's dream, so please don't ask who they are. We just told you! Oh yeah, and we don't own Harry Potter. (Kyllex: DID YOU JUST SAY HARRY POTTER? YAY! Dagx: Now that was a really long disclaimer, wasn't it?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

"What did you press that button for?" Eggman asked very loudly.

"I was trying to find that button to beam that robot up," said Kyllex. "They found my friend, but something destroyed the robot's signal."

_It must be that blasted hedgehog! He always ruins my plans!_ Eggman thought.

"Um… Dr. Eggman, what's that beeping noise?" asked Kyllex.

"Huh? No! It can't be! The X-Tornado! Then that blasted hedgehog is around somewhere around here!" yelled out Eggman.

"A hedgehog?" said Kyllex.

"Did I say that out loud? And yes, a hedgehog!" said Eggman.

"A hedgehog?" Kyllex asked again.

"Yes a hedgehog! He's my arch nemesis!" yelled Eggman. Kyllex looked at him strange and then she started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're afraid of a little hedgehog!" laughed Kyllex.

"What! He's not little!" Eggman exclaimed.

"You're afraid of a little harmless hedgehog that can only curl up into a cute little ball!" Kyllex said. "It's not funny!" Eggman yelled. He was starting to get mad. _She hasn't seen_ _the type of creatures that live here yet. Her world must really be different,_ thought Eggman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Marluxia, have you seen Larxene around?" asked Axel.

"No, I haven't," said Marly. (Marluxia: I thought I told you to stop calling me that! Dagx/Kyllex: Sorry!)

"Come on flower boy, are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"I told you no, Axel! And don't call me flower boy!" said Marluxia.

"But…"

"Or Marly!" Marluxia said before he left in a portal.

"I wonder how he knew I was going to call him that," Axel said out loud. Meanwhile Vexen had Larxene hooked up to the minder reader.

"Let's see what she's dreaming now," he said, turning on the machine. He used a monitor to see what she was dreaming.

"_Ha, ha, ha!_ _Once I get rid of my Arch Nemesis Dona, I can rule the world!" said Larxene on a flying throne. There was another throne full of Harry Potter stuff. It was mostly Slytherin stuff. "You'll never defeat me, Larxene, along with my friend Ice, and Xigbar, I'll rule the world!" _

"Huh? Is this what Larxene dreams of?" Vexen asked himself.

"_Dona, wake up!" yelled a voice. "Drat, not now Celena!" yelled Dona. "Dona how did I end up in your dream anyway?" asked Ice. "Xigbar, can you take over for me?" asked Dona. "Hey no fair! You're not supposed to let Xigbar take over!" yelled Larxene, but it was too late, both Dona and Ice disappeared. "Man they woke up, what am I suppose to do now?" Larxene asked herself. "You can fight me._" _said Xigbar. "You're drunk right now," said Larxene. _

"This is weird, was Larxene sharing a dream with another girl and Xigbar?" Vexen wondered.

"_Hey Larxene, I can fight for Dona, if you don't mind. But why does she have Ice as one of her commanders? I mean I beat him every time in Yu-," "NO! I must wake up now! E. B. stay away from me!" yelled Larxene, trying to wake herself up. _

"This ain't good," said Vexen, as he stepped away from Larxene. The mind reader was completely zapped by Larxene's electricity, and she woke up.

"Vexen! What did you do to me!" asked the furious Larxene.

"I was wondering what goes on in a girl's mind, and since you're the only girl here right now…"

"It gives you no permission to go into my mind!" screamed Larxene as she shocked Vexen. Axel happened to hear the scream and rushed into the door.

"There you are, Larxene. I've been looking all over for you," said Axel.

"Why Axel, what's up?" asked Larxene.

"I was wondering, do you want to go to the movies with me, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas?" asked Axel.

"Sure," said Larxene and they both left in a portal. Vexen got up.

"That's the last time I'll use Larxene as a test subject," said Vexen, "Maybe I can go to Twilight town to find more girls to test on, but first the portal." He checked the portal to see it was okay…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, that's a big ship," Dagx said.

"Sonic!" someone yelled. Sonic grabbed out his communicator.

"Yes Tails, I see it too," said Sonic.

"I'm coming to pick you up," said Tails.

"Tails, do you have room for one more?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, why?" Tails asked him. Sonic suddenly grabbed Dagx and started running.

"Sonic what are you doing!" yelled Dagx.

"Just this," said Sonic, jumping off the high point of a cliff, where the forest ended.

"Sonic¿Tú es loco?" Dagx yelled.

"What?" asked Sonic when they landed on top of a plane. "Sonic!" yelled Tails, who was piloting the plane.

"Hey, this is dangerous!" said Dagx, creating a portal to the co-pilot seat.

"How did you do that?" asked Sonic.

"I just can. Tails, you're a fox?" Dagx replied.

"Yep, I am, and hang on!" yelled Tails as the plane started to increase speed and started to head over to the Egg Carrier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kyllex, I want you to look out there," said Eggman. Kyllex stopped laughing and walked towards the window.

"See that plane over there? That's the X-Tornado, and what's on top of its wings is a blue hedgehog called Sonic," said Eggman. Kyllex looked at it and saw Sonic on the wing.

"Whoa! He's not little at all! Hey! His hair is like Axel's! YAY!" Kyllex exclaimed. _An experiment for me, what goes on through this girl mind,_ thought Eggman.

"But he's too big for a hedgehog! I think he's a dog!" said Kyllex. Dr. Eggman just fell down again. "Enough with this, fire at will!" he yelled as he pressed a button.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: Yay! I like Sonic! His hair is like Axel's!

Dagx: sigh whatever.

Kyllex: Promise me you'll review! Cuz I likey da reviews!

Dagx: Yep! Me too:)


	5. A Chapter about a Chapter

Kyllex: Yay another chapter! What number is it? Uhh……..5, right!

Dagx: Yep! Enjoy the chapter!

Kyllex: YAY!

Disclaimer: How many times do we have to say it? Oh yeah, and we owe the title of this chapter (a chapter about a chapter) to Dagx's sister. Yay!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

"Tails, incoming!" Sonic yelled. Tails started to dodge all the bullets shooting down at them.

"Hey Tails, awesome flying!" screamed out Dagx.

"Thanks!" Tails replied.

"Watch out!" yelled Sonic. Tails was able to dodge the missiles.

"Ha! You missed me!" Tails exclaimed.

"Don't count on it Tails. They're coming back!" yelled Dagx.

"Homing Missiles, I'll try to get rid of them," said Tails. He started to fly around the Egg Carrier. Some of the missiles hit it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! What's going on!" screamed Kyllex as she fell to the floor from the hits.

"His blasted friend is what's doing this," said Eggman. He looked at a screen that showed the X-Tornado close up.

"Got you this time!" said Eggman. He was about to press the button when Kyllex interrupted.

"Wait, don't press it!" she exclaimed, accidentally making him press the wrong button.

"The Egg Carrier will self destruct in T minus 2 minutes and 3 seconds," said the computer.

"Now look what you've done!" screamed Eggman.

"AHHH! This ship is going to explode!" Kyllex said in horror.

"We've got to get out of here!" Eggman said, grabbing Kyllex. They ran to the escape pod.

"Ahh! We're going to die!" Kyllex wailed.

"Just get in the pod! Why did I even put a self destruct button?" Eggman wondered as he got into the pod.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was close," said Tails.

"The Egg Carrier will self destruct in T minus 2 minutes and 3 seconds," said the computer.

"Okay, why is there always a self destruct button on every ship?" asked Dagx.

"That's a good question," said Sonic.

"Hey guys, look!" Tails exclaimed. They saw a pod fire towards Angel Island.

"I guess we have no choice but to visit Knuckles," said Sonic.

"The Egg Carrier will self destruct in 1 minute and 4 seconds," said the computer.

"Get us out of here Tails!" Dagx yelled.

"Right," said Tails as he flew the X-Tornado away from the Egg Carrier. They flew toward Angel Island when there heard a ka-boom! The X-Tornado was hit by a massive shock wave type thingy from the explosion.

"AHHHH!" Dagx screamed.

"Tails, can you keep it steady?" asked Sonic, clinging on to the wing.

"I'm trying, Sonic!" yelled Tails.

"That's it, I might as well take over! This is getting way to out of hand!" Dagx said. She looked for the auto pilot button. She finally found it and pushed it.

"Auto Pilot Engaged," the computer spoke.

"What? Who did that?" Tails asked.

"I did," answered Dagx, grabbing both Tails and Sonic. She jumped off of the plane and led all three of them down into another portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seems that everything is okay here," said Vexen after he checked the portal. "Now time to search for more girls to experiment on."

"Hey Vexen, what're you doing?" said Roxas, bursting in Vexen's door holding a familiar can of soda.

"Nothing that concerns you, boy." said Vexen.

"Come on, Vexen. I'm looking for the two new girls that came. Have you seen them?" Roxas asked.

"Not right now Roxas, they have an assignment to do with this portal," said Vexen pointing at the door.

"But that looks like a door," said Roxas.

"They're in a portal that I made," said Vexen.

"Okay…. but did you already know that we can make our own portals due to us being nobodies, or use what my half Sora uses, a Gummi ship. Even though it's slow on traveling for us, but its one good joy ride," said Roxas.

"Where do you people keep getting this stuff?" said Vexen, frustrated, "and don't you have a movie to go to!"

"That's right I almost forgot! I guess they'll miss it," Roxas said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Um… Roxas, where did you get that soda?" Vexen asked him.

"Someone left it at the counter so I..." suddenly he fell to the ground and immediately fell asleep. Vexen just shrugged and grabbed the soda. He put it back on the kitchen counter.

"Now I got rid of the soda, what to do with Roxas? I know, let's see what he's dreaming!" said Vexen out of curiosity, "and the good thing is that Larxene didn't fry the mind reader that bad, or else it would have been broken."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" asked Sonic. He was the first one to wake up. He looked around and saw his friends still knocked out a bit.

"Guys, wake up," said Sonic, shaking Dagx and Tails.

"What happened, Sonic? I was flying on the X-Tornado and… The X-Tornado! Where is it?" Tails asked.

"Huh? Where are we?" Dagx asked, confused.

"I think we're at Angel Island," said Sonic.

"But what about the X-Tornado?" Tails whined.

"I pressed the auto-pilot button." said Dagx.

"See Tails, it should be okay," Sonic reassured him.

"I guess so, but it would be at Knuckles place right now," said Tails.

"Then let's go. I bet Kyllex is there too." Dagx said.

"Who?" Sonic and Tails asked.

"My friend!" Dagx explained.

"Okay, follow me," said Sonic. He started running.

"Hey don't run too fast!" said Dagx, running behind Tails and Sonic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a bumpy ride," said Eggman, coming out of the pod.

Kyllex came out of the pod slowly.

"Kyllex, are you okay?" asked Eggman. He observed Kyllex. She looked all shook up and stood there for a sec.

"Let's do that again!" she exclaimed.

"What was that for! You gave me quite a scare!" yelled Eggman.

"What? It was a fun ride," Kyllex said looking around, "So this is Angel Island. Nice place, but where's the Master Emerald?" asked Kyllex.

_This girl switches moods a lot,_ thought Eggman.

"Hey, what's that?" Kyllex asked as she pointed to a big giant ring.

"Why that's a portal to a special stage!" exclaimed Eggman.

"What?" Kyllex asked.

"A special stage leading to a chaos emerald!" he explained.

"Really? Cool! I'm going in!" Before Eggman could stop her, Kyllex ran in the ring and it dissapeared.

"Great."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: YAY A SPECIAL STAGE!

Dagx: YAY I'M GOING TO GO SEE KNUCKLES!

Both: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!


	6. Demented Dr Pepper

Kyllex: Blah blah blah I'm really tired

Dagx: enjoy the chapter!

Kyllex: Dagx's friend makes an appearance here.

Dagx: I didn't mean to put him in here, it just…happened.

Kyllex: Oh well lets just get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't won kingdom hearts and sonic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

"We made it, and with no robots attacking us," said Sonic, stopping near a cave. Tails flew in by his side setting Dagx down.

"Thanks Tails for the ride. I didn't know you could fly!" said Dagx excitedly.

"Your welcome," said Tails. "Now we need to get to Knuckles through this cave and…" Then suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere.

"There's no way I'm going to miss this one out," said somebody coming out of the portal.

"Who's that?" asked Tails.

"Mr. E! What are you doing here!" yelled Dagx, walking toward the portal and grabbing Mr. E out. The portal closed behind him.

"Dagx!" said Mr. E, hugging her.

"Mr. E, not right now, I'm in the middle of a story here!" said Dagx trying to get Mr. E off of herself.

"Why do you get to see Knuckles? He's my favorite character you know, better than Sonic," said Mr. E.

"What!" both Dagx and Sonic said at the same time.

"Mr. E, This is no time to discuss this! We're in the middle of a story here and I would like to continue on!" yelled Dagx.

"Fine but I want to see Knuckles too!" said Mr. E.

"Okay, you can tag along for now, but you were not supposed to be in this chapter anyway," said Dagx.

"Okay then, onward to the cave," said Sonic going into the cave, with the rest of the gang following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finished! Now I have my flying transporter ready! And from the wreckage, I was able to make some robots that I sent to Knuckle's cave. Now All I need is for Kyllex to…" There was a flashing light that blinded Eggman for a second.

"Hey Eggman, I'm back!" Kyllex exclaimed.

"Kyllex you returned!" yelled Eggman excitedly, "How did it go?"

"That special stage you mean, right?" asked Kyllex. "Yes, that's correct," said Eggman.

"I went through the ring, and then…."

(Flashback!)

"Wow, what a weird place!" said Kyllex, looking around the place. The floor was like checker board style, and there were red and blue looking balls everywhere.

"Wow, I wonder what I am suppose to do?" thought Kyllex out loud.

"Touch all the blue balls without touching the red ones and you'll win a prize!" said a voice somewhere.

"Huh, who's talking!" yelled Kyllex.

"Just me," said a strange looking man with a top hat. "Just touch the blue balls and win a prize, but touch a red one, and you'll be kicked out of the special zone," he said.

"You look kinda familiar. Have I seen you before?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but be careful of this zone, you begin to run, but you cannot stop. But it gets worst, you'll also run faster and faster," he said.

"Huh? What wait!" Kyllex screamed before suddenly she started to run. "This should be easy," she thought as she started to run toward the group of blue balls. As soon she touched a blue ball it turned red. She finished the group but still couldn't stop running.

"What gives? AH!" she yelled as she almost ran into a red one.

"You need to touch all the blue balls that are scattered around this place. I suggest that when you do go to a group of balls that make a shape of a square, just touch them by the edge," he said before disappearing.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion as she felt herself pick up more speed.

"I must slow down, but how?" she thought. She ran to the next group of balls set up in a row, forming a square.

"Might as will give it a try," she thought, touching only the ones outside of the square. Sure enough, all the balls disappeared, leaving no red balls behind.

"This makes things easier now," she thought as she continued on.

(End Flashback!)

"Well?" asked Eggman.

"I was about to touch the last blue ball when I accidentally touched a red one!" Kyllex pouted.

"Um… you tried your best, but I told you to not jump in anyway!" yelled Eggman.

"There goes my only chance to get a chaos emerald!"

_This girl has been nothing but trouble for me, but I must know where she came from, and_ _who's that guy in the special zone? He shouldn't be in there anyway, _Eggman thought.

"Let's go, Kyllex. Now this time don't press any buttons!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude I can't believe we couldn't find Roxas," said a very upset Axel.

"Don't worry Axel, we can tell him about the movie later," said Demyx.

"I'm starving here, let's get some pizza," Larxene suggested.

"How about Pizza Hut?" Zexion asked. "Great idea, but we are a bit short on munny, so be careful what you order," said Axel. He parked the Gummi ship at the parking lot.

"Why are we riding on a Gummi ship again?" asked Demyx.

"Because we'll be joyriding later on," Zexion answered. They walked into the restaurant and took their seats. Larxene and Zexion sat near the window across from each other. Demyx sat next to Larxene and Axel sat next to Zexion.

"Hi, welcome to Pizza Hut, I'll be your waitress," said the waitress, handing them their menus, "want anything to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper," said Demyx.

"Same here," said Larxene.

"None for us," said Zexion and Axel at the same time. The waitress left. Zexion grabbed one of the pepper spice saucers and open it.

"Hey do want some cherries?" asked Zexion.

"Cherries?" said Demyx. "Those aren't cherries," said Larxene.

"Yes they are," said Axel.

"Fine, I'll get some but those aren't cherries," said Larxene grabbing some of the spices.

"I remember how Luxord told us that he tricked Xigbar it was cherries," said Axel. "And he ate a handful of it," said Zexion.

"Here are your drinks," said the waitress returning with their Dr. Peppers.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Not yet," said Axel. The waitress left again.

"Guys we're in a budget here," said Zexion.

"Huh, uh-oh," said Demyx as he look at Larxene. "

We forgot," said Larxene, as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. Demyx did the same.

"Guys, we can only afford one topping now," said Zexion.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'" said Axel.

"Burp, excuse me," said Larxene. Both Demyx and Larxene look at each other. "Hahahaha!" they both started to laugh.

"What's so funny? She just burped," Axel stated. "

Hahahaha!" laughed Larxene.

"Demyx?" asked Zexion.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Demyx.

"Axel,"

"Yeah Zexion?" asked Axel, both giving them a weird face.

"They're scaring me," said Zexion.

"Hahahaha! I think they put something in the Dr. Pepper! Hahahaha!" Larxene said in between her fits of giggling.

"Hahahaha, I think so too! Hahahaha!" laughed Demyx.

"If they ask, we don't know them," whispered Axel to Zexion.

"Right," He answered.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Hahahaha! No, Hahahaha!" said Larxene. The waitress left. Both Larxene and Demyx calmed down a bit.

"So let's have pepperoni," said Demyx.

"That works," said Zexion. Larxene looked at Demyx and started to laugh again.

"No really, what's so funny?" asked Axel. Then Demyx laughed again.

"What's up with this?" Zexion thought out loud.

"They put something in the Dr. Pepper!" laughed Larxene even harder. Now both Demyx and Larxene started to laugh harder.

"I can't breath! Hahahaha!" (Oo' that's what Zexion's and Axel's faces would have looked like.)

"Are you ready to order _now_?" the impatient waitress asked them.

"Yes, one pepperoni pizza," said Axel.

"Okay, let me take that," said the waitress taking the menus.

"Hahahaha!" laughed both Larxene and Demyx.

"How long do you think this will last?" asked Zexion. "Until we get out of here," said Axel.

Half an hour later in the Gummi Ship….

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why can't they stop laughing!" yelled Axel.

"I still think they did something to our Dr. Pepper! Hahahaha!" laughed Larxene.

"That's why I brought some of this Dr. Pepper with me," said Zexion.

"And the left over pizza? Hahahaha!" asked Demyx.

"Yes Demyx, and the leftover pizza," said Zexion.

"I don't see why it's so funny that they put something in the Dr. Pepper. Now I wonder what happen to Roxas?" Axel said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vexen looked at the screen, and saw what Roxas was dreaming.

_Roxas and Axel were walking down the street. They came to an ice cream shop, and decided to get some ice cream. When they got inside, Axel was immediately glomped by four girls. _

"_AAAAHHH!_ _Get um offa me!" Axel screamed. The four girls squealed, "AXEL! WE LOVE YOU!" Roxas stood by in horror._

"_What should I do?" He asked Axel. "ANYTHING!" He replied. _

"This is interesting," Vexen said as he observed the computer monitor. "I guess he's having a nightmare."

_Suddenly, another girl screamed, "IT'S ROXAS!" and attacked him. Now both of them were lying on the ground, being hugged to death by girls._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ _Roxas and Axel yelled, but nobody came._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas suddenly sat up and was screaming.

"Hey, Roxas. Interesting dream." Vexen said to him.

"Vexen what the? Hey! Get me out of this thing! And where's Axel and the others?" Roxas exclaimed.

"I donno. I think they went to go to some movie." Vexen said.

"Hey! Not fair! They left without me?" Roxas whined.

"I guess so," Vexen answered. Roxas pouted and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: Do ya likey?

Dagx: Do ya?

Kyllex: If you do then review! Actually…review even if you don't like it! We like constructive criticism! Just no mean flames!

Dagx: Yeah!


	7. Reunion With A Friend

Kyllex: Sorry it took so long for an update!

Dagx: Yeah I guess Kyllex was just way to lazy to work on it.

Kyllex: Hee hee! - You got that right!

Dagx: Wow…this is a looonnnngggg chapter! Two peoples' dreams…and it's 8 pages long on Word! Oh yeah…props to Slowly Going Crazy for Zexion's dream!

Kyllex: Oooh…to all my friends that actually read this, there is a surprise for you at the end of this chapter!

Xonny/Rihx/Lyxsing/Sailx: YIPEE!

Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven (I think…right?)**

"Sonic, where did all these robots come from?" asked Dagx, after running away from the robots with Mr. E and Tails.

"From Eggman, he must have sent these robots in here after the explosion!" Sonic answered.

"Sonic, are we almost there?" asked Mr. E.

"No!" replied Dagx.

"Why not?" asked Mr. E.

"Because there are more robots coming this way!" Tails exclaimed.

"Right, Mr. E, let's sword!" yelled Dagx happily. "Really, do you have the swords?" asked Mr. E.

"Yep, here take my machete," said Dagx.

"You and your machetes," said Mr. E, "but first one to destroy the most robots wins!"

"You're on!" yelled Dagx, charging toward the robots with her machete.

"Should we help them Sonic?" Tails asked his friend.

"Nah, let them have their fun," said Sonic.

"Sonic! Be my score keeper!" Dagx yelled.

"Tails you be mine!" yelled Mr. E.

"Ah man," Sonic and Tails sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See Kyllex, while Sonic and his blasted friends are fighting the robots, we can go straight to the Master Emerald without a problem," said Eggman.

"Or…" said Kyllex pressing a button that said 'Boss Mode'. The little carrier started to morph into a giant robot that had guns and missiles sticking out.

"I told you not to press anything!" Eggman scolded.

"What, you have to do your classic boss fight," said Kyllex.

"I wanted to do that after we get the Master Emerald!" sobbed Eggman.

"Yeah, but what about him?" Kyllex pointed to everyone's favorite red echidna.

"Who?" asked Eggman, confused.

"So it was _you_ who sent the robots into my cave!" yelled somebody running toward them.

"What? Knuckles? What are you doing so far away from your Master Emerald?" Eggman asked.

"Protecting it from all those stupid robots!" yelled Knuckles, still charging toward Eggman.

"Not so fast!" Eggman shot at him. Knuckles dug a hole at the spot to avoid the bullets.

"Come out Knuckles!" Eggman said furiously.

"Hey Kyllex, will you-Kyllex?" said Eggman, looking at the seat where Kyllex was supposed to be.

"Kyllex, where did you go!" yelled Eggman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"26!" yelled Tails. "30!" yelled Sonic.

"Yay I win!" yelled Dagx.

"No fair! You cheated!" Mr. E pouted.

"But we can't do a rematch," Dagx smirked.

"Why not?" Mr. E. asked.

"Because we destroyed all the robots," said Dagx as they looked at all the robot parts on the floor.

"Oh," said Mr. E.

"Dagx! Is that you?" yelled a voice from far away.

"Kyllex! I knew you would be in here!" Dagx ran towards her friend.

"Hey! Wait, stop!" yelled Kyllex as Dagx sort of tackled Kyllex down to the ground.

"Sorry Kyllex, I didn't mean to," said Dagx.

"So this is Kyllex," said Mr. E walking toward them.

"Yep! The one and only! Got it memorized? Hey, is that Sonic?" said Kyllex as she got up from the ground.

"Yup, I'm Sonic," Sonic replied.

"SONIC!" yelled Kyllex as she hugged Sonic.

"Hey!" Dagx put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but I have to hug him," said Kyllex.

"Right but have you seen Knuckles?" asked Mr. E.

"You mean that red dude? Yeah, he's fighting Eggman," said Kyllex.

"Knuckles! I'll save you!" yelled Mr. E as he ran toward the direction Kyllex came from.

"We better go help him," said Dagx. "Right," said Sonic as they chased after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you two please stop laughing!" Axel fumed as they went into the kitchen.

"Hahahaha, we just can't! Hahahaha!" laughed Demyx.

"Don't worry; I'll take this Dr. Pepper to Vexen right now," said Zexion as he left to Vexen's room.

"Now what can we do to make you two stop laughing?" said Axel accidentally taking a sip of Vexen's potionated (yay a new word!) soda.

"Huh? What! Why am I drinking soda now!" yelled Axel as he put it back.

"Hahahaha! You shouldn't hahahaha!" Larxene laughed as she saw Axel fall to the floor asleep.

"Hahahaha! That was funny!" Demyx giggled.

"I know where to take him!" Larxene said, picking Axel up and dragging him toward Vexen's room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Vexen, do you think that you can analysis this soda and… Roxas, what are you doing here?" said Zexion.

"What do you think? Get me out of this!" yelled Roxas, untying the straps.

"Okay…" BONG! Zexion fell to the floor knocked out, dropping the Dr. Pepper.

"Did we get him Vexen?" asked Roxas getting of the table.

"Yup we got him, and now let's see what Zexion is always dreaming about," said Vexen.

"Yeah I always wonder what he dreams too," said Roxas helping Vexen with Zexion.

"Time to go nighty night," said Vexen turning on the monitor with Roxas watching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See Knuckles, creating a robot look alike of you can let us rest while they do the fighting for us," said Eggman, sipping some tea.

"Yeah, but will the others notice that they're not us? They might find out we're taking a break here!" Knuckles yelled. He was holding an energy drink.

"Shhh! They'll hear us," said Eggman.

"Knuckles! Where are you?" said Mr. E, looking around the fight.

"I'll get you Eggman, beep bop boo," said Robot Knuckles.

"Eggman I don't sound like that!" Knuckles infuriated.

"Quiet!" Eggman said.

"Ha, ha, ha, you'll never defeat me Knuckles!" said Robot Eggman. Robot Knuckles jumped up in the air and struck Robo Eggman. Robo Eggman just shot Robo Knuckles to pieces.

"NNNNOOOO! I'll avenge you Knuckles!" yelled Mr. E, running toward Robo Eggman and cutting one of the guns off.

"Hey Eggman, should we tell him that was a robot?" asked Kyllex finding their hiding spot.

"Kyllex! You surprised me!" said Eggman in shock.

"Hey Knux, nice energy drink," said Sonic as he stole Knuckle's energy drink.

"Hey!" yelled Knuckles, chasing Sonic.

"Should we tell Mr. E that those are just robots he's fighting?" asked Tails.

"Nah, let him have his fun. We can relax a bit too," said Dagx.

"Isn't that your sword?" Kyllex pointed to the weapon Mr. E was fighting with.

"Oh right I need that back then," said Dagx, watching Mr. E fight Robo Eggman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Huh? Where am I?" Zexion said. He was in a dark, black place._

_"You must be emo." Some voice whispered._

_"Who said that!" Zexion yelled. Suddenly lights came on and revealed Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Vexen. They all started to sing._

_"You're an emo kid!" Vexen sang._

_"Nothing's warming as can be, you'd be emo too if you looked just like thee!" Kadaj sang pointing to Zexion._

_"I don't look emo!" Zexion pouted._

_"You have paint on your nails and makeup on your face," Yazoo_ _sang._

_"Well yeah..." Zexion said._

_"Your almost emo enough to shave your legs," Loz said._

_"No I'm not!"_

_"You must be emo," All four of them yelled pointing to him._

"NOOOOOOO!" Zexion yelled hitting the machine and waking up. He ran over and grabbed Vexen.

"I am not... emo!" Zexion yelled and cried to his room.

"... That was awkward..." Vexen said, shrugging.

"Yeah that was really awkward," said Roxas.

"Hey Vexen, a little hand here with Axel!" laughed out Demyx when they walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" asked Roxas.

"Axel drank that drink and fell asleep!" Larxene replied as they put Axel on the table.

"Hey, let's see what he's dreaming!" Vexen hooked up the machine.

_Axel was sitting at the ice cream parlor waiting. Suddenly a girl with short dark brown curls came skipping through the door. _

"_Sorry I'm late, Axel!" Kyllex chirped as she sat down across from him._

**Xonny: HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?**

**Rihx: Well, Kyllex _did_ write this…how rude!**

**Lyxsing: What do you mean?**

**Rihx: She could've at least put me with Axel instead of herself! She's so selfish!**

**Xonny: What are you talking about? SHE SHOULD HAVE PUT ME WITH HIM!**

**Rihx: NO ME!**

**Xonny: ME!**

**Lyxsing: Here they go again….**

**Rihx: MEEEEE!**

**Xonny: NOOOOOOOO! MEEEEEEE!**

**Sailx: Um, let's go get some ice cream!**

**Lyxsing: Okay!**

**Dagx: Kyllex, why'd you do that?**

**Kyllex: sorry!**

**Dagx: Well change it this instant!**

**Kyllex: fine. Here's Axel's _real_ dream.**

_Sora was in a huge, dark room with nothing in it. Suddenly the room was lit up by several flames, and evil chuckling could be heard._

"_Hey! Who's there?" Sora yelled into the darkness._

"_It's me. You know, Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel appeared next to Sora as he jumped with a surprised look on his face._

"_Axel, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, trying to compose himself._

"_Prepare to die!" Axel summoned his chackrams and thrust the flaming wheels at the keyblade's chosen one, but they were blocked and sent zooming back at him._

"_You're going to have to work harder to kill me!" Sora said, lunging at Axel._

Vexen shut off the machine.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Larxene whined at Vexen.

"HAHAHA! Who knew Axel could be so violent?" Demyx laughed.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Vexen said as he noticed the blonde was just staring at the black monitor screen.

"He…he was trying to kill me!" Roxas said with a horrified look on his face.

"No…he was trying to kill SORA, that's different," Larxene snickered.

"No it's not! I'm Sora's nobody!" Roxas fumed.

"Oh…uh, whatever. You know Axel wouldn't want to kill you, Roxas." Demyx said.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Roxas cried and ran to his room.

"What a baby…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: LOL! YAY!

Dagx: Okay then….

Xonny: I still think you should've put me in that dream…I'm so hurt!

Rihx: No me! You like me more, right?

Kyllex: uh…

Xonny: HEY! No she likes me more!

Rihx: NO ME!

Xonny: ME!

Kyllex: uhh…guys?

Dagx: hmm, oh well! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Out of Mobius

Kyllex: Hi! This is the last Sonic chapter. :( The next world will either be Feudal Japan (Inuyasha) or the world of the Mew Mew's!

Dagx: That's Tokyo….

Kyllex: But that's a boring name!

Dagx: Oh well. We'll think of something! Anyway, stop reading this junk and get to the story!

Disclaimer: We don't own KH, Sonic, Frank the Bunny (from a horror movie that I have not seen, Dagx has though), or Mad Man, who belongs to SGC (Slowly Going Crazy). SGC and Mr. E own themselves. Same with everyone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

"AHHHHH!" yelled Sora as he woke up from his nightmare.

"Oh, it was only a dream," he thought looking around his room.

"I'm afraid not," said a voice.

"AH! Who said that!" yelled Sora.

"28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 16 seconds, he'll come for you," said a very, creepy looking bunny at the corner of his room.

"AAAHHHH! Frank the bunny!" Sora screamed, waking up again.

"What a dream, within a dream, or am I dreaming now?" (LOL that's from El Hazard! XD) he thought again scratching his head. Then he noticed something was written in pen on his arm. It said 28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes, 16 seconds.

"AHHHH! What is going on!" screamed out Sora. Then Axel woke up.

"AHHHH!" he yelled, hitting his head on the machine.

"HAHAHAHA!" laugh Demy and Larxene.

"What happened?" asked Vexen, ignoring the other two.

"The dream first started out as nightmare, then good, then a nightmare again," said Axel.

**Kyllex: HEY! You called my fake dream a nightmare! That's not fair!**

**Xonny: See, I told you he preferred me more!**

**Rixh: No me!**

**Kyllex: NO ME!**

**Xonny: NO ME!**

**Rihx: NO ME!**

**Dagx: Not again.**

**Val: Hey Axel let's do some DDR!**

**Axel: Sure, but not for three hours again.**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Dagx: Axel, back in the story!**

**Axel: Fine!**

"And…?" asked Vexen, regretting turning off the monitor.

"I just need to stop seeing so many scary movies. Frank the Bunny creeps me out," (If you don't know, it's this one really creepy guy dressed in a bunny suit wearing a skull bunny mask. The movie is called Donnie Darko.)

"Now I'm going to my room to hide from Frank," said Axel.

"Creepy bunny! Hahaha!" laughed Larxene.

"Now what's wrong with you two?" asked Vexen, looking at the spilled pop from earlier.

"They put something in the Dr. Pepper!" laughed Larxene.

"I can't breath!" Demyx said in between his fits of giggles.

"You mean that soda on the floor?" asked Vexen, pointing at the soda.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Larxene and Demyx.

"I guess that's a yes," said Vexen, hoping the soda didn't turn sticky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long has Mr. E been fighting Robo Eggman?" asked Tails.

"For three straight hours," said Dagx. She was timing this.

"Go fish," said Kyllex.

"Man, not again!" said Sonic as he grabbed a card from the pile.

"My turn, do you have any eights?" Luxord said.

"Luxord what are you doing here?" asked Dagx.

"Um… betting?"

"That's it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I see what they put in this," said Vexen.

"What is it?" asked Larxene, still laughing.

"They put-" suddenly, Luxord came out of the door portal hitting his head on the machine, knocking him out.

"Hey let's see what Luxord dreams about!" laughed Demyx.

"Oh, fine! One more than I need to give you two the cures," said Vexen, hooking Luxord up to the machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you do that for, Dagx?" asked Kyllex.

"I was starting to get annoyed from him appearing out of nowhere just to bet on things," said Dagx.

"Makes sense to me," said Eggman.

"Hey Eggman, I think your robot is leaving," said Sonic.

"You haven't heard the last of me, you blasted hedgehog!" yelled Robo Eggman as he started to leave.

"Hey, that means you have no weapons to protect yourself with, right?" said Dagx, taking out her machete.

"Um… I gotta go," said Eggman, running away.

"Ah man, no fight," said Sonic disappointed.

"I guess not," said Tails. He saw Eggman chasing the robot to get his little carrier back.

"Um… Knuckles, you better go down there to make my friend happy before he gets upset," said Dagx.

"Yeah. By the way, who are you two?" said Knuckles.

"I'm Kyllex, the Hyper Void!" yelled Kyllex happily.

"And I'm Dagx, the Heartless Lion!" said Dagx happily.

"The Heartless Lion?" asked everyone.

"Um… well, I actually got nothing, but it's original at least!" said Dagx.

"Okay, I'll just go see your friend," said Knuckles, jumping out of the hiding place.

"Knuckles, you're alive!" yelled Mr. E, hugging Knuckles.

"Yes, I'm alive. That was just my robot. I use that robot to protect the Master Emerald when I'm gone, and I remember once I used it even to escape Rouge," said Knuckles.

(Flashback)

"Knuckles, give me the Master Emerald now!" yelled Rouge.

"You'll never take it! Beep, beep, bop," said Robo Knuckles.

"I guess I have no choice but to fight you!" yelled Rouge, about to kick him when the real Knuckles walked in.

"Oh hi Rouge," said Knuckles, drinking his energy drink.

"Oh hi Knuckles! KNUCKLES!" yelled Rouge as she stopped her attack, looking confused now.

(Flashback ends)

"I just can't believe that people these days can't tell the real Knuckles from the robot," said Kyllex.

"WHAT?" yelled Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckles, where is the Master Emerald?" asked Dagx.

"Oh, it's just right over there," said Knuckles, pointing at a sign. It pointed down and said, 'Master Emerald Here' on it.

"Wow, I can't believe nobody noticed that," said Tails.

"Wow the Master Emerald is big," said Dagx.

"Now you see it," said Sonic. "Hey, Kyllex, the Master Emerald is way too big for us to get," whispered Dagx to Kyllex.

"Don't worry I have things taken care of," whispered Kyllex. She grabbed Dagx and Mr. E. "Cool we got a chance to see the Master Emerald. A rare opportunity but we have to go now," said Kyllex as a portal formed behind them.

"Kyllex what are you doing?" asked Dagx.

"I want to stay longer!" yelled Mr. E, trying to escape her grip.

"Gotta go, bye everyone!" Kyllex yelled as she jumped into the portal, dragging Dagx and Mr. E into it with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Full House!" yelled Luxord in his dream. _

"_Man not again," said someone next to him. _

"_I always win," said Luxord. Several of the men there just slapped their cards on the table and left. _

"_Hehe, I always win in my dreams," he said. _

"_We should change that," said a voice, coming from the shadows._

"_Huh? Who's there?" said Luxord looking around. There was nobody there. When he looked back at the table, two people were sitting there with their cards. _

"_Ah! You scared me," said Luxord, picking up his cards again. _

"_Indeed," said a guy in a bunny suit. _

"_It's our specialty," said a strange man with a top hat. _

"_I see you're here today, Frank the Bunny, and why do you wear that bunny suit?" _

"_Why do you always wear that robe?" asked Frank, taking off his mask, revealing his human face with his right eye bleeding. _

"_Who are you?" Luxord asked, pointing to the other man._

"_I'm just a Mad Man, with a top hat," said Mad_ _Man._

"_Okay Mad Man, know how to play?" asked Luxord. _

"_No, but look how lovely this King, Queen, and Jack look together along with this ten and this ace," said Mad_ _Man._

"_What! Royal Flush!" yelled Luxord. "NO! This is a nightmare! I always win!" he screamed. Then he woke up._

"AHH! I must get my deck and practice!" Luxord ran out to his room.

"That must be Frank the Bunny, but who was that guy with the top hat?" said Vexen.

"Vexen! Help! Hahaha! I can't breathe anymore!" Larxene said, gasping for air. Both Larxene and Demyx were on the floor.

"That's right, the cure!" yelled Vexen, giving them a potion and forcing them to drink it.

"Thanks Vexen, hey I'm not laughing anymore!" yelled Larxene excitedly.

"Same….." suddenly Demyx fell asleep and was snoring.

"What happened to Demyx?" asked Larxene.

"I think I gave him the wrong potion," said Vexen. Then the door portal came flying open, and Dagx and Kyllex came shooting out. They landed on Larxene.

"Kyllex, what was that for? We didn't even get the Master Emerald," said Dagx, upset.

"But I got something better when we were in there," said Kyllex, taking out a chaos emerald.

"Wow, that looks like the Master Emerald, only smaller!" said Dagx.

"Yep, it's the chaos emerald. Small and more compatible for traveling than the Master Emerald," said Kyllex.

"Hey, maybe I can switch my name to the Chaotic Charmer… Nah," said Dagx.

"Will you two get off of me?" yelled Larxene.

"Larxene!" Dagx yelled, hugging her.

"Yes happy to see you too, now get off of me!" Larxene exclaimed, trying to push them off of her.

"You guys are just in time to see Demyx's dream," said Vexen, turning on the monitor.

"Hey, where's Mr. E?" Dagx wondered.

"Huh? Where am I? This isn't Sonic's world!" said Mr. E out loud.

"Hey Mr. E," said a voice.

"Hey Slowly Going Crazy! How's it been? Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Mr. E.

"I don't know myself," said SGC. (By the way SGC is short for Slowly Going Crazy)

"Look how lovely this King, Queen, and Jack look together," said Mad Man, sleep walking in between them.

"Um… SGC, why is your character walking around in his pajamas?" asked Mr. E.

"Oh no, not again," said SGC trying to guide Mad Man back to his room.

"Why don't you just wake him up?" asked Mr. E.

"We'll just shock him, and he might like have a heart attack or something," said SGC.

"I think I heard of that too," said Mr. E, helping SGC.

"Frank… do you… want… to give… another person a nightmare?" mumbled Mad Man.

"Frank the Bunny? AH!" said Mr. E in terror.

"Shh! Ah ha! I hear the secrets that you keep, when you're talking in your sleep. Thanks a lot Mad Man, now I got that song stuck in my head!" said SGC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: WILL MR. E MAKE IT BACK? WILL MADMAN WAKE UP? WHAT WILL DEMYX DREAM? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

Dagx: Is she always this hyper?

Xonny: Pretty much.

Rihx: Except in the morning!

Kyllex: REVIEW!


	9. Cafe Mew Mew

Kyllex: YAY! Today we enter a new world!

Dagx: And we get to see what Demyx dreams!

Kyllex: WHHEEEE! I'm enjoying all the dreamy thingies!

Dagx: And I still need to come up with an Organization nick-name!

Kyllex: LOL it's chapter nine and it's _Demyx's_ dream….ha ha..ha…

Dagx: That's great. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: The only things we own are ourselves. Oh yeah and our friends own themselves, too! Oh yeah but we do own the plot of this story and the people's dreams!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

"_If Demyx spells this word correctly…then he will be 'The World That Never Was' New Spelling Bee Champion!'" said a voice._

"Huh? A spelling bee?" Dagx said.

"Well, Demyx is an idiot. Except in his dreams, where I guess he's smart!" Kyllex said.

"_The word is antidisestablishmentarianism." The Spelling Bee women spoke._

"_Antidisestablishmentarianism._ _A-n-t-i...d-i-s…e-s-t-a-b-l-i-s-h-m-e-n-t…a-r-i-a-n-i-s-m! Antidisestablishmentarianism!" Demyx said excitedly._

"Wow. Big word." Dagx said.

"Try saying it five times fast!" Kyllex said happily.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism…antidisestablishmentarianism…antidisestablishmentarianism…antidis-''

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP? I'm trying to watch this!" Larxene yelled at them.

_A bell went off. "DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!" The women said. Tons of confetti and balloons came raining down on top of Demyx, and a man came and gave him a large trophy. A fanfare was heard playing and there was lots of cheering and clapping._

"Thank you…thank you…" Demyx mumbled in his sleep. Dagx and Kyllex took their eyes off the monitor and went over to Demyx.

"Thank you…OW!" Demyx immediately woke up after being hit on the head rather hard by the two young girls.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" They both laughed.

"What did you do that for!" Demyx asked.

"Never mind that. Right now we've got to get these two on their way to the next world." Vexen said.

"Hey Vex, what should we do with the Chaos Emerald?" Dagx asked him.

"Hmm…I'll take it. I can give all the objects to Xemnas when we are through." Kyllex handed the shiny Chaos Emerald to Vexen.

"Your next world is….Tokyo," Vexen told them.

"Tokyo? Hm, okay! Sounds good let's go!" Kyllex said as she grabbed Dagx's arm and pulled her through the portal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls landed with a loud thump outside.

"Okay, now that we're here, what do you want to do?" Dagx asked her friend. But Kyllex was staring at something.

"Looky…it's shiny! And sooo cute! Let's go inside!" Kyllex exclaimed. She was pointing at what looked like a Café.

"Café Mew Mew…." Dagx said as she read the sign in front of the cute little Café.

"Okay let's go! Maybe we can find the powerful object inside!" Kyllex chirped. She skipped inside the café and Dagx followed her.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" a short girl with blonde hair wearing a cute maid-like apron with a heart on it was juggling mugs.

"Wow! It's even cuter inside!" Kyllex yelled.

"May I help you? AAAAHHH!" Another girl with green hair and glasses said. She accidentally rammed into the other girl, causing her to drop the mugs, which shattered into pieces.

"Oops…sorry Pudding!" the girl said.

"Lettuce!" the girl called Pudding yelled in disappointment.

"Ahem, please excuse them. I'm Ichigo, how may I help you?" said a girl with pink hair.

"Um, we'll take a table for two!" Kyllex chirped.

"Kyllex! The only thing we have is munny, and I doubt they'll take that here!" Dagx told Kyllex.

"Oh yeah…." Kyllex said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I know it's really short!

Dagx: Yeah, why is it so short?

Kyllex: I couldn't think of anything else to write!

Dagx: Whatever! Please review!

Review Button: PRESS ME! PRESS ME!


	10. Yet Another Chapter

Kyllex: YAY FOR TOKYO!

Dagx: YAY FOR TOKYO!

Kyllex: That's what I just said!

Dagx: I know…

Kyllex: YOU MEANIE! Stop saying what I'm saying!

Dagx: I'm not!

Kyllex: Yes you are! Stop it!

Dagx: ….?

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or Tokyo Mew Mew. Or Mad Man, or Frank the Bunny. Or anything in this story really.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

"S we have done you, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Zexion and Luxord," said Vexen, thinking of whose dreams they should see next.

"ROAR!" a very upset Saix came smashing down the hallway.

"Aw, man! Lexaeus just repaired the hallway two days ago!" complained Demyx.

"Hey, maybe a little soda can cheer him up," said Larxene, teleporting out of the room.

"What is she talking about?" asked Vexen confused.

"Don't look at me, you're the smart one," said Demyx. Five minutes later, Larxene came in the room dragging Saix with her.

"A little help would be nice!" yelled Larxene.

"But how did you…?" both Vexen and Demyx said at the same time.

"Never mind that, let's see what he's dreaming before he wakes up!" yelled Larxene.

"All right, all right!" said Vexen, hooking Saix up to the machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Munny?" said a voice from behind them.

"Huh?" said Dagx turning around to see two more girls walk into the Café.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE! YOU'RE IN THE WRONG STORY!" yelled Dagx.

Kyllex looked at the two girls. "Hey do I know you?"

"Yes, and I'm Darlene, and this is Kristin," said Darlene with the dirty blonde hair standing next to her friend.

"You two get out of here now!" yelled Dagx.

"Fine Dagx, we'll leave, but be glad I erased their memories of us entering," said Kristin before they both left.

"What do you mean?" said Dagx, confused.

"All I said was oh yeah," said Kyllex.

"_Now I'm really confused. She just saw them!" _thought Dagx with a confused face.

"Dagx, what's wrong?" asked Kyllex.

"If you don't have any money from here I suggest you leave," said a girl with blue hair sipping her tea.

"Mint, don't be rude!" Ichigo said to Mint.

"What is the problem here, girls?" said a blonde guy as he walked in.

"Ryou! What a surprise!" Ichigo exclaimed. "_Huh?" _thought Kyllex. She noticed something a little different about her.

"Money, huh?" said Ryou walking toward Kyllex and Dagx, "You two can have anything you want here. It's on the house."

"What!" yelled all the girls.

"You heard what I said," said Ryou, walking back into the kitchen with Ichigo following him.

"I can't believe we can order what we want!" said Kyllex, snapping her friend out of confusion.

"Really? Yay!" said Dagx.

"Ryou, why did you let them get what they want? They don't even have the right money!" said Ichigo.

"Yeah, and you almost let your ears pop out again," said Ryou walking toward the lab in the back of the cafe. "You noticed?" Ichigo asked.

"And she also noticed it too," said Ryou, "Keiichiro, anything yet about those two girls in the black robes?"

"Nothing yet, but did you some what notice those other two girls from earlier?" asked Keiichiro.

"What other two girls?" asked Ichigo.

"Um…nevermind," said Keiichiro as he continued to type on the computer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_BWAHAHA!_ _Now I control Kingdom Hearts!" yelled Saix, swinging his claymore around. _

"_Hey, only I control Kingdom Hearts!" yelled Xemnas, attacking Saix. _

"_Where did you come from!_ _You're in my dream?" yelled Saix, defending himself from the attack. _

"_You will pay, Saix, for taking my Kingdom Hearts!" yelled Xemnas, still attacking Saix. _

"_This is the greatest idea yet, Mad Man," said Frank the Bunny. _

"_I know," said Mad_ _Man._

"_While those two are fighting, I'll take control of Kingdom Hearts and use it to control the world! And Harry Potter!" Yelled Donna, on top of the Kingdom Hearts moon. _

"_Donna, you and Harry Potter," said Ice right next to her._

"WHAT! Donna is in his dream too?" yelled Larxene.

"And you still need to tell us how you got Saix…"

"Shh! I'm trying to watch here!" interrupted Demyx.

"_Well I didn't do that," said Mad Man, noticing Donna. _

"_This makes things even more interesting," said Frank the Bunny. _

"_Not Harry, Ice, Malfoy!" yelled Donna. _

"_Hey, she's stealing Kingdom Hearts!" yelled Saix. _

"_Truce?" asked Xemnas. _

"_Truce," said Saix as they readied their weapons. _

"_Uh- oh," said Ice. _

"_Donna, Ice, wake up! It's time for next period," said Celina. _

"_Actually I'm glad she woke us up," said Donna, disappearing. _

"_Me too," said Ice, also disappearing. _

"_Drat they're gone!" said Xemnas. _

"_Don't worry guys, I'm still here," said E.B., appearing out of nowhere. _

"_Um… I need to wake up to attend a meeting right now," said Xemnas, disappearing. _

"_And I need to get a certain someone," said Saix, also waking up. _

Saix hit his head on the machine. "Ow, that was a good dream," said Saix, just walking out the door. Demyx and Vexen were just surprised seeing Saix not berserk at all.

"What did you do, Larxene?" asked Vexen.

"All I did was asked him 'do you want a soda' and he accidentally hit himself with his claymore," said Larxene.

"Okay," said Demyx and Vexen, confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These cheese cakes are delicious!" said Dagx happily.

"That's why I ordered one of everything!" said Kyllex, holding a piece of cake.

"Would you two quiet down, I'm still having my tea time," said Mint, sipping tea when another girl with purple hair came in.

"What? Lady Zakuro, you're here! How did the modeling go?" asked Mint.

"Terrible, a Kirema Anima came and attacked me," said Zakuro.

"WHAT!" yelled Mint. Both Dagx and Kyllex stared at them.

"Mint, who are they?" asked Zakuro.

"Just customers, Ryou let them eat for free," said Mint, upset. "_And for a reason too," _thought Zakuro.

"Can you believe Ryou just let them come in here and eat for free? And what is up with those robes?" said Mint.

"I know exactly what he did that for," said Zakuro.

"What?" said Mint.

"Let's go see Ryou," sad Zakuro, leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagx: Who is the next dream victim?

Kyllex: What will Mad Man and Frank the Bunny do next?

Dagx: What happened to Mr. E and SGC?

Kyllex: Does Ryou know we're from another world?

Dagx: Why are the Kirema Anima only attacking Zakuro and why didn't the other Mew Mew's know?

Kyllex: Will we team up with Kish and his gang?

Dagx: Why did two girls suddenly appear?

Kyllex: Why are we asking you all these questions?

Xonny: Nobody knows...

Rihx: Yeah so just shut up already!


	11. Spiders and Strange Appearances

Kyllex: I'm really glad that we are updating this so much!

Dagx: Me too!

Kyllex: YAY! Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Dagx: Please continue to review!

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tokyo Mew Mew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

In the café, Kyllex and Dagx were still eating lots of food.

"EEEEK A SPIDER!" a familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Kyllex turned around to see who spoke. Her face lit up with excitement as she saw a girl with medium dark brown hair wearing a white t-shirt and a jean skirt.

"LISA!" Kyllex hugged the girl.

"Can't…breath!" Lisa said.

"Whoa! Two Kyllex's!" Dagx exclaimed as she stared at Kyllex and her look alike.

"Dagx, this is my little sister Lisa." Kyllex explained.

"Hi!" Dagx said.

"Hi!" Lisa greeted back.

"HELLO! We're here too!" Kyllex spun around to see a girl with curly auburn hair and blue-green eyes looking at her.

"Rhi Rhi!" Kyllex exclaimed.

"Kyllie!" she exclaimed back.

"What about me?" another voice said. Kyllex and Dagx looked over next to Rhiannon and saw another girl.

"LAURA!" Kyllex screamed really loud. She hugged the strawberry blonde haired girl really hard.

"GET OFFA ME!" Laura said as she pushed Kyllex off of herself.

"Who's that?" Dagx said, pointing at Laura.

"She's my bestest buddy!" Kyllex chirped.

"No I'm not!" Laura said.

"Well she's Lisa's bestest buddy," she said. "But she's still my friend! And it's fun to annoy her!"

"It's not fun for me!" Laura replied, with her hands on her hips.

"AND MORE CHEESE AND MORE CHEESE AND MORE CHEESE AND MORE CHEESE AND MORE CHEESE….." Kyllex started to say.

"NOOOO! NOT THAT AGAIN! THE HORROR!" Laura screamed as she covered her ears.

Surprisingly nobody in the café noticed all the noise the group of friends was making. Rhiannon had just started to have a conversation with Dagx while Lisa tried to kill the spider.

Laura was muttering, "LALALALALA NOT LISTENING!" and running around the café with Kyllex chasing her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so who should we do next?" Vexen asked Larxene and Demyx.

"I know," Larxene replied with a smirk on her face. Then she picked up something heavy from the ground and hit Vexen in the head with it. He collapsed on the ground.

"Come on, Demyx! Help me hook him up to the machine!" Larxene said as she and Demyx dragged the unconscious Vexen up to the mind reader.

_Vexen was outside, but everything was covered in ice. He was sitting on a throne of ice with servants bringing him things._

"_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ _NOW I RULE THE WORLD!" Vexen said._

"Wow. Who knew Vexen had this kind of dream," Demyx said.

_Suddenly two men, one in a bunny suit and one with a top hat, came up to the ice encased throne._

"_What are you two doing here? THIS IS MY DREAM!" Vexen said angrily._

"_We've just come to see what it was like," Mad Man said._

"_And we've brought someone." Frank the Bunny said. He grasped Axel be the sleeve and thrust him towards Vexen._

"_So what, it's Axel." Vexen said. Then Axel summoned his chackrams and lit his throne on fire._

"_NOO!_ _NOOO!" Vexen started wailing as all the ice around them started to melt. Soon everything was normal again and Vexen was no longer the ruler of the world._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!_ _Curse you, Axel!" he cried._

"Interesting," Larxene said as Vexen woke up.

"Why did you do that?" Vexen said as he walked up to Larxene and Demyx.

"Do what?"

"Knock me out and then see what I was dreaming!" Vexen answered.

"Cuz we've already seen mine and Demyx's, so we had to see yours! Which by the way was very odd," Larxene replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint and Zakuro went into the lab to see Ryou.

"Ryou," Zakuro said.

"Yes Zakuro?" he replied.

"Do you really think that those two girls in the robes could be aliens associated with Kish and his gang?" Zakuro asked him. Mint gasped. She had never thought of that before.

"I don't know, so you noticed it to then," Ryou said to her.

"Noticed what?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. E and SGC were still trying to get Mad Man into his room. Finally they succeeded. Suddenly a girl with short blonde hair and another girl with long brown hair appeared before them.

"Hm? How did we get here?" the blonde girl asked, looking around.

"I don't know!" The brunette said.

"Um…hi. Who are you?" Mr. E asked them.

"Oh! I'm Noelle," the blonde haired girl said.

"And I'm Glynis," the other girl said.

"Oh, okay. I'm Mr. E," Mr. E said.

"And I'm Slowly Going Crazy, SGC for short." SGC said.

"Okay, but how did we get here? Where are we?" Glynis asked them.

"Um, I don't know where we are. I was with Kyllex and Dagx but then I just appeared here…" Mr. E said.

"Kyllex? SHE'S MY FRIEND!" Noelle exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Oh! Well we're Dagx's friends!" SGC said.

"We're Kyllex's friends!" Glynis explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was just walking along with Glynis and Noelle, but then I appeared here! Then I saw Lisa and Laura so we came in here!" Rhiannon said.

"What! You just appeared here?" Dagx said.

"Yeah! It was so weird! I wonder where Noelle and Glynis are?" Rhiannon wondered.

"GOT IT! HA! Stupid spider!" Lisa said. Kyllex immediately turned around and stopped arguing with Laura, who shrugged.

"WHAT! You killed a spider! What if it had a family? YOU'RE SO MEAN LISA!" Kyllex started to argue with her sister.

Finally after a while, Lisa and Kyllex settled things and Lisa started to talk with Laura, while Kyllex tuned in on the conversation her two friends were having.

"You just appeared here?" Kyllex asked Rhiannon.

"Yep! I already said that!" Rhiannon said.

"Well I wasn't here!" Kyllex said.

"What could this mean? I wonder if the same thing happened to Mr. E? He was with us, and then he wasn't!" Dagx said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: YAY my friends are here now, too!

Dagx: Mine are here, too. But they already were!

Kyllex: So yeah…I had to use your guys' real names cuz your pennames are your Organization names, which would be weird because you're not in the Organization in this one.

Xonny: I UNDERSTAND!

Rihxy: ME TOO!

Lyxsing: ME THREE!

Sailx: EEK ANOTHER SPIDER!

Kyllex: Don't kill it!

Xonny: That has got to be weird…one hates bugs and the other one loves them! XD

Review Button: PRESS ME PRESS ME!


	12. Trying to Figure things Out

Kyllex: Sorry it took us longer to update than we usually do!

Dagx: Oh yeah and by the way, Kristin has an unnatural obsession with margarita's. Don't ask why.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tokyo Mew Mew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve (right? i kinda forgot)**

"Hey Kristin, what was our reason to go to the Café again?" asked Darlene, hanging around on the roof of Starbucks.

"Dude I didn't even know that they have Starbucks at Tokyo," said Kristin, giving Darlene a Double Chocolate Frappaccino.

"Hello!" yelled Darlene.

"Fine, we were there to see if we can use those girls to capture Zakuro for us," said Kristin.

"And why are we doing that again?" asked Darlene.

"Did you even pay attention of our plan earlier! We need Zakuro to find the Mew Aqua," said Kristin.

"Dude, how can Zakuro find the aqua thing?" said Darlene.

"Darlene… You have the power to change anybody into animals! You can change Zakuro into a wolf, and she can sniff it out for us!" yelled Kristin.

"Is that why we sent Tart earlier to capture her? Can we just use a blood hound to find it?" said Darlene.

"Darlene, listen to me! I know you're just hyper right now but only Zakuro can sniff it out! Not a regular bloodhound!" Kristin explained.

"Dude, chill you just need a margarita…"

"MARGARITA WHERE!" yell Kristin, jumping to the next building.

"Kristin, wait!" yelled Darlene, chasing her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I have a splitting, thanks to somebody," Vexen said, glaring at Larxene.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Lexaeus, opening the door. He was holding tool supplies.

"We're fine," said Larxene. Suddenly a big BONG was heard.

"Demyx! Why did you knock him out!" exclaimed Vexen.

"We have nothing else better to do," said Demyx.

"That's true," said Vexen.

"Wait, Demyx said something right for once! It's the appocolus!" (Or whatever it's called…lol I've always had trouble pronouncing that word.) yelled Larxene.

"Wait, we're already in the applocolas. Wouldn't that do the opposite over here?" asked Vexen. They stood there for a minute. Nothing happened.

"Let's just continue on with the dream," said Vexen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"28 days passed and noting happened," thought Sora, when a storm suddenly appeared.

"What! That's where our raft is built!" thought Sora.

**Kyllex: Wait! That must be how Kingdom Hearts started because a bunny told him a certain date and Demyx said something right!**

**Dagx: Um… okay?**

**Lyxsing: You know what really is confusing? That Demyx is only in Kingdom Hearts 2 and said something right that Frank only said a random date for him. Is it just coincidence?**

**Dagx: Hey, that's true!**

**Kyllex: Hello let's get back to the story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, can you guys think of a way for us to get out of Mad Man's home?" asked SGC.

"Huh, who's Mad Man?" asked Noelle.

"Mad Man is one of SGC's OCs." said Mr. E.

"We're in his house, I don't know why I didn't realize that earlier," said SGC.

"AHH! Someone is grabbing me!" yelled Glynis.

"You're coming with us, Axel," mumbled Mad Man, dragging Glynis with him.

"Help!" yelled Glynis.

"I'll save you!" yelled Noelle.

"SHH! Don't wake him up," said SGC, while Mr. E stopped Noelle.

"He's just sleep walking," said Mr. E.

"But can you at least make him let go of me?" whispered Glynis.

"Here Frank, I got Axel, let's go to Vexen's dream," said Mad Man, walking back to his room.

"At least we don't have to guide him back to his room," said SGC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. who?" said the other girls.

"My friend, Mr. E. When we came back to the other world, he wasn't with us anymore," said Dagx.

"Oh," they said.

"Wow, more customers!" yelled Pudding. She was standing on a ball, balancing plates again.

"Cool, I wish I could do that," said Rhiannon.

"Pudding, you shouldn't be doing that in here," said Lettuce, walking in with more cheese cake.

"Hey, those remind me! And more cheese, and more cheese and more cheese and more…"

"Not again!" said Laura, accidentally bumping into Lettuce, making her drop all the cheese cakes toward Pudding, which made her drop the plates again.

"Not again! Oh well, I'll get more plates!" yelled Pudding happily, running back to the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry," said Lettuce. "It's okay," said Laura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you notice how two girls wearing the exact same thing suddenly just appeared out of nowhere?" said Ryou.

"Ryou, apparently more girls just entered the building, but not the ones I saw from earlier," said Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, are you okay?" asked Mint.

"They all have a heartbeat," said Zakuro.

"Huh?" they all said, staring at Zakuro.

"I sense a heartbeat in all of them, but not all the hearts are beating," said Zakuro.

"What do you mean, Zakuro?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Kirema Anima alert!" yelled Masha, appearing from Ichigo's cellphone.

"What? Where?" asked Ichigo.

"Close by! Close by!" yelled Masha.

"Oh no, and there's customers in here!" yell Keiichiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ah, look how pretty the sky is! And there's nothing sad or sorrowful in this place!" exclaimed Lexaeus, skipping around the meadow. _

"_Whee! I'm just in time for my tea party!"_

"This is too weird!" yelled Larxene.

"SHH!" hushed Demyx and Vexen.

"_Why hello Mrs. Picklesworth," said Lexaeus. _

"_Just in time for a cup of tea," said the teddy bear, A.K.A. Mrs. Picklesworth. _

"_Yeah!" said Lexaeus, sitting down on a chair and sipping his cup of tea. _

"_See Zexion, Mrs. Picklesworth was actually in Lexaeus' dream this whole entire time," said Mad_ _Man._

"_I knew he stole my teddy bear!" yelled Zexion, "by the way, where's Frank?" _

"_More tea Mrs. Picklesworth?" asked Lexaeus. _

"_Yes please," said Mrs. Picklesworth, "Hey look a cute bunny!" _

"_Really, where?"_ _Lexaeus said as he turned around. "Aw, how cute!" he yelled. _

"_I won't be so cute once you see me with my mask off," Frank said, taking his mask off, revealing his bleeding eye. _

"_AHHHH!" yelled Lexaeus._

"_Give me Mrs. Picklesworth back!" yelled Zexion, attacking Lexaeus. _

"_Get off of me!" yell Lexaeus. _

"_Zexion, you came to save me after all!" Mrs. Picklesworth yelled happily._

"Help! I can't stand this anymore!" yelled Larxene, waking up Lexaeus.

"AHH! No wait, I'm awake. YAY!" yelled Lexaeus running out of the room.

"That's weird," said Demyx, "since when did Zexion have a teddy bear?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagx: Haha…Lexaeus' dream…that's funny!

Kyllex: Yeah! Mrs. Picklesworth….what a weird name!

Dagx: Anyways, please review!

Kyllex: Yeah! It motivates us!


	13. The Crazy House and More Monsters

Kyllex: Aloha, peoples! I'm REALLY sorry for not updating for a long time! I've been at my dad's for the past 2 weeks, and I don't have a computer there.

Dagx: Poor you.

Kyllex: Yeah. So anyway…school started for me today…so I'll be on the computer less and less now…sniff. I successfully made it through the first day of 8th grade. And to think…I have HOMEWORK! I did a little bit of it…but now I'm kinda taking a break.

Dagx: Enough about your homework problems! Let's get on with the story!

Kyllex: Oh! Right…

Dagx: Wow…turns out this chapter was way to long, so we decided to cut it in half and make it two chapters! HOORAY!

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts or TMM.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now how to escape from Mad Man's house?" said SGC, taking out a map of Mad Man's house.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" yell Mr. E and Noelle at the same time.

"Guys, I'm still being hugged here," said Glynis.

"See Zexion, Mrs. Picklesworth was actually in Lexaeus' dream this whole entire time…" mumbled Mad Man.

"Who's Mrs. Picklesworth?" asked Glynis.

"Zexion's teddy bear," answered Mad Man.

"I think he woke up!" yelled Glynis.

"ZZzz," snored Mad Man.

"Or not," said Glynis.

"SGC, your OC is weird," said Noelle.

"I know," said SGC looking at the map.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, who should we do next?" Demyx asked happily.

"Why are you asking me? Not everyone from the Organization will walk by this hallway because of Vexen crazy experiments!" yelled Larxene.

"What did you call my experiments?" yelled Vexen, chasing her, but she was going to fast for him.

"Will you guys shut up! I'm trying to watch my novella here!" yelled Xaldin on the second floor. "Porque Maria! He wasn't cheating on you, it was your evil half twin sister's friend who trick him!" yelled Xaldin.

"What? You made me miss my novella!" yelled Vexen, running out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SO how are we going to escape?" asked Noelle.

"Do I have to explain _again_?" asked SGC, "First we get Glynis away from Mad Man, and then we go to the left door that leads downstairs to his crazy living room. Whatever you do, don't touch anything in his living room or else the whole house change around."

"You mean like in Alice in Wonderland?" asked Mr. E.

"Yes, something like that. And then there will be two doors, one for the exit portal and the other is another portal. But listen carefully; the door you want to exit is always on the right. The left takes you into a random world but the right doesn't," said SGC. He put the map away and walked back into Mad Man's room, "Guys some help would be nice to get Glynis out."

"Oh! Okay," said Mr. E and Noelle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, is it me, or do you feel something shaking?" asked Dagx looking around the Café.

"I feel it too," said Kyllex.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Rhiannon.

"I don't feel anything," said Lisa.

"Oh girls, why don't you come out and play with your new pet!" yelled someone from outside.

"No, that can't be good" said Lettuce, running to the back into the kitchen.

"What was up with her?" asked Laura. They all just shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, everyone Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" yelled Ichigo as soon Lettuce came in.

"Girls, take the back door. I'll take others to safety," said Ryou as he and Keiichiro ran back to the group of girls.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's the Margarita!" yelled Kristin as she looked for the imaginary Margarita.

"Kristin, I didn't even scream out margarita at you this time. Did you take a sip of my frappaccino?" asked Darlene.

"Maybe," said Kristin, "Hey look, it's Kish!" She jumpef off the roof and tackled Kish by surprise.

"What! Kristin! What are you doing here in this story? And why are you not you!" yelled Kish as he tried to get her off of him.

"Sorry Kish, but she took a sip of my frappaccino and now she's hyper," said Darlene, helping him out.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" asked Kish.

"Come on Darlene, let's get out of sight before those Mews come," said Kristin, jumping off of him.

"Huh? What just happen here?" asked Kish.

"Kish, I need you to capture Zakuro for us," said Kristin, "and that snake of yours wouldn't do."

"Hey, you spoiled the surprise!" yelled Kish.

"Surprise!" yelled the Mews behind them. "For your evil actions, we will make you pay!"

"Well, well, look who it is! Now go play with your new toys, my pet!" yelled Kish as a giant snake appeared out of nowhere and struck at them.

"Bye Kish," said Darlene.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Kish.

"To get Kristin, she's still chasing the margarita," said Darlene.

"Margarita!" yelled Kristin on the rooftop.

"See ya and remember to capture Zakuro for us," said Darlene, jumping up the roof top where Kristin was

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies will you follow me?" asked Ryou, coming out from the kitchen with Keiichiro.

"What's the problem?" asked Laura.

"AHHH!" yelled a group of people falling on top of them. CRASH!

"It's a good thing we land on something soft…..sort of," said Mr. E.

"Yeah, but where are we?" asked Glynis.

"Would you get off of me?" said Dagx, trying to bridge her way out.

"And us too," said the others.

"Sorry our bad," said SGC.

"I'm pretty sure we took the right door," said Noelle, getting off of them.

"Did anyone touch something in the living room before we left?" asked SGC, helping them up.

"Well um…"

(Flash Back TIME! Hooray!)

"Now where are we?" asked Mr. E.

"Let's see, we took a left, then right, then another right, then left again. How did we get mixed up?" asked SGC, seeing that they somehow ended up back where they started.

"We did take the directions you told us," said Noelle.

"Where's my Mr. Squiggles!" yelled out Mad Man in his room.

"Okay, we really need to get out," said Mr. E.

"Let me see that map," asked Glynis.

"Here," said SGC, giving her the map.

"You looked at it upside down!" yelled Glynis, opening the right door that leads downstairs.

"That's why we were walking upstairs," said Mr. E walking down with everyone following him.

"See here's the living room," said Glynis walking toward the two doors.

"_I don't understand why the map was upside down?" _thought SGC.

"_Noelle! Pick me up!" _thought Noelle as she looked at a strange looking knife. She picked it up and pretended she was stabbing someone with it and put it back where it was. "_Weird looking knife but I like it," _she thought.

"Okay we take the left door out of here," said Glynis when she noticed something wasn't right with the doorknob.

"Weren't the doorknobs on your right hand side?" asked Mr. E.

"Is it me, or are we topsy turvy?" asked SGC.

"Not now SGC, we gotta get out of here," said Glynis opening the doorknob that went to the left hand side revealing a black hole.

"AHHH!" they all yelled trying to find something to cling on as the vortex pulled them in.

"We can't touch anything remember!" yelled SGC as Mr. E accidentally grabbed a piano. (don't ask how that happened) The piano suddenly had wheels and slammed Mr. E and everyone else into the portal.

(Aw. The Flashback ended.)

"Wait there was a piano?" said Dagx.

"Yes but I don't know what happen to it," said SGC.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagx: There we go!

Kyllex: YIPEE!

Dagx: If you are wondering about Darlene and Kristin, then YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! We'll explain it all later.

Kyllex: And if you have no idea who Noelle, Glynis, Rhiannon, Lisa, or Laura are…..then you have a poor memory because I told you a few chapters ago!

Dagx: UHhhhhh…that's all and PLEASE review!


	14. Zakuro

Kyllex: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've been really busy lately! And you know what's funny? I was having major writers block for this chapter then I remembered that we had split the previous chapter in half, so this one was already written!

Dagx: What? So they waited all this time for nothing?

Kyllex: ………yes.

Dagx: --

Disclaimer: We don't own KH or Tokyo Mew Mew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha, you can't defeat my new monster!" yelled Kish as the girls regrouped.

"This Kirema anima is way to strong!" yelled Pudding.

"We have to attack together," said Ichigo.

"Zakuro, are you alright?" asked Mint.

"I'm fine," answered Zakuro, "the venom is wearing off."

"Go and sting them again!" yelled Kish. The snake was about to send out its paralyzing venom again when suddenly a piano in the sky appear landing on top of the snake's head.

"Ouch!" yelled Lettuce.

"That's got to hurt," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, now!" yelled Mint.

"Right, Strawberry Bell Check!" Ichigo yelled, defeating the monster and releasing the Kirema anima out which Masha ate.

"That's no fair! That thing came out of the sky and landed on my snake!" Kish complained.

"You mean piano," said Darlene. She was sitting on the roof top. She jumped down towards Zakuro.

"Who are you?" asked Zakuro.

"Oh me? Just a fan," Darlene said, snapping her fingers.

"What, that's it?" asked Zakuro, confused as Darlene left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I am one with the nature," said Xaldin._

"Larxene, how did you get Xaldin here?" asked Demyx.

"I knocked him out as soon his novella finished," said Larxene, still watching the monitor.

"Is it me, or does Xaldin look like a hippy?" asked Demyx.

"_How could you?" yelled Mad Man as he appeared in the dream. Dun, dun DUNNN! _

"_I told you not to listen to that rabbit! And now you shame me, your father, that you're a hippy!" Dun, dun, DUN! _

"_He just only followed his heart," said Frank the rabbit. _

"_You shame my son!" yelled Mad Man. _

"_Dude, I'm not your son, and I have no heart," said Xaldin. _

"_You're not my son anymore!" yeledl Mad Man. _

"_He wanted to be a hippy. He wanted me to get rid of all his anger within," said Frank._

"Is this getting good or what?" asked Demyx.

"_Dude, I was never your son and bunny dude, you were never my teacher!" yelled Xaldin. (More dramatic music.) _

"_Xaldin!" yeledl an angry mob of KH fans._ _DUN, DUN, DUUUUNNN!_

**Kyllex: Stop it with the dramatic music already! **

**Dagx: Sorry, I just got a bit carry away.**

"_NO! Not the KH fans!" yeledl Xaldin._

"_Let's get him!" they yelled._

Suddenly, Xaldin stood up and ran out of the room. He started to run up and down the hallway yelling, "AHH! The KH fans are chasing me!"

"He's still asleep, right?" asked Demyx.

"I think so, but I'm glad he left," said Larxene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, did you just see that girl?" asked Zakuro when they all changed back to normal.

"No, what girl?" asked Mint.

"Never mind," said Zakuro. "_that's strange, maybe it was one of the girls Keiichiro kept talking about." _

When they walked back to the regular entrance, the whole group stared at them.

"More customers?" asked Ichigo in surprise.

"Hey, aren't you that model?" asked SGC.

"Um…" said Zakuro.

"You are the famous Zakuro!" yelled SCG as he went to hug her.

"Hey! Stay away from Lady Zakuro!" yelled Mint, but it was too late. Then something weird happened. As soon SCG hugged her, there was a bit of smoke.

"Uh-oh," said SGC as the smoke cleared away. He was now holding a purplish wolf puppy instead of Zakuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyllex: YAY!

Dagx: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Insert Witty Title Here

Dagx: Sorry for the really long wait!

Kyllex: Yeah, gosh. What took you so long, Dagx???

Dagx: I've been busy! Give me a break!!

Kyllex: growls at Dagx

Dagx: Uuummm…..

Kyllex: growls at Dagx

Dagx: Okay then….so anyway! About Zakuro turning into a puppy at the end, we got the idea from Fruits Basket. You know, when you get hugged by someone the opposite gender you turn into an animal? That sort of thing. Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zakuro, you're a puppy?" said SGC. All of us stood there in shock.

"But how can I keep you? I already have two dogs, fish, hamsters, and cats."

"SGC! That's not the point! She turned into a puppy…!"

"Wolf puppy," corrected Zakuro, but all everybody else heard was a puppy whine.

"Ah, how cute!" the girls said.

"We need to change her back!" yelled Dagx.

"Why do we need to change her back?" asked Kyllex, a bit confused.

"Because there are two strange girls at the door entrance," said Dagx.

"Oh," said everyone.

"Give us Zakuro!" yelled Kristin.

"Kristin!" yelled Mr. E as he hugged her.

"Mr. E!" Kristen exclaimed angrily, trying to escape his grasp.

"Mr. E, what are you doing here?" asked Darlene.

"Huh?" said Mr. E, looking at Dagx, then to Darlene, then back to Dagx.

"Um… split personality problem?" said Dagx.

"Oh," said Mr. E.

"I was about to ask you that myself, but that works too," said SGC.

"Now, if you don't mind Mr. E, will you just stop squeezing me…?" said Kristin.

"Oh sorry," said Mr. E, letting her go.

"And I'll take her!" yelled Darlene, grabbing Zakuro away from SGC.

"NO! Lady Zakuro!" Mint screamed.

"Wouldn't it be puppy Zakuro?" Laura pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true," said Rhiannon.

"Um… shouldn't we ask why they need the puppy before they leave?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, why?" said Noelle.

"Um… should we tell them?" asked Darlene to Kristin.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Kristin.

"Okay! We are going to use Zakuro to find the Mew Aqua to create the perfect…!"

"The Mew Aqua?!" yelled Keiichiro.

"Darlene I think you gave them too much information," said Kristin.

"Guys don't just stand there, help!" barked Zakuro.

"She's so cute!" yelled the girls again.

"Don't worry Zakuro, we'll rescue you!" yelled Ryou.

"Adios!" Darlene said as she and Kristin ran away with Zakuro.

"Get back here!" Mint exclaimed.

"Zakuro!" the rest of the Mew Mew's yelled.

"Come on guys! We've got to save her!" Ichigo told them as the rest of her gang followed her.

"Hey wait! They are just going to leave like that???" yelled Kyllex.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to, help too!" yelled Dagx.

"Don't worry, they can handle it," said Ryou.

"We've got to help them somehow anyway! Who knows what will happen to Zakuro?!" yelled SGC.

"Wow, I didn't know he liked her that much," said Kyllex.

"But he's right you know, and maybe we can get our next item we need too," said Dagx.

"It's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"So let's devise a plan!" said Laura.

"Right!" everyone else agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Zakuro, do you sense anything?" asked Darlene.

"No, I told you, I don't sense anything at all! And how can you understand me?" asked Zakuro in her cute puppy voice.

"Come on Darlene, I knew this plan wouldn't work somehow," said Kristin.

"Kristin, just give her a little more time to adjust. She just barely turned into a wolf," said Darlene.

"Yeah, but they'll find us by then," said Kristin.

"Huh? What's this?" said Zakuro. She sniffed and smelled a wondrous scent, like nothing she's ever smelt before.

"What is it, Zakuro?" asked Darlene.

"A scent of something strange," said Zakuro, jumping off the chair. She started to follow the scent.

"Hey, get back here!" complained Darlene.

"No, follow the wolf puppy!" yelled Kristin as they chased her from behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So which of us haven't we done yet?" asked Demyx, bored while listening to Xaldin scream.

"Have we done Lexaeus yet?" asked Larxene.

"Yes, remember his dream? The one with the teddy bear," said Vexen.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. So who haven't we done?" Demyx asked.

"Xemnas and Xigbar."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dagx: Sorry it was soooo short!

Kyllex: You can tell us in your review if you want us to do Xemmy or Xiggy next!

Dagx: Yep! See ya!


	16. Down the Manhole

Kyllex: Hi….I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER!! IT'S TOTALLY NOT MY FAULT!!

Dagx: Who's fault is it then?

Kyllex: ((glares at Dagx)) YOUR'S!! I thought you'd fallen off a cliff or something!! YOU DISSAPPEARED FOR LIKE 4 MONTHS! GAAAAAAHHHH!

Dagx: Sorry! I was busy!

Kyllex: ((bursts into tears))

Dagx: Umm…okay then! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Oh yeah, and before we said we only had Xemmy and Xiggy left? Well, we lied. We also haven't done Marly.

Disclaimer: We don't own a thing!

**1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Hey I forgot to do something earlier," said Larxene.

"Like what?" asked Demyx.

"Uhhh…Marluxia told me to make sure Axel doesn't burn his plants as usual!" yelled Larxene.

"Hey, we haven't seen Marly's dream yet!!" said Demyx.

"Then I'll be back!" said Larxene.

**1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Hey Darlene," said Kristin.

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been running?" Kristin asked.

"Um…" she looked at her wrist. "I don't know, I don't even have a watch to tell us what time it is," said Darlene. Zakuro suddenly stopped.

"What is it, girl?" asked Darlene.

"I sense it here," barked puppy Zakuro.

"Timmy's stuck in the well?!?" Darlene exclaimed.

"No, it's down here," said Zakuro.

"And he has a broken arm?!?!!" yelled Darlene again.

"Darlene, stop joking around!" Kristin shouted.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" said Darlene.

"So, what did she really say?" asked Kristin.

"That it's down there," said Darlene pointing at the man hole.

"Uh-uh, there's NO WAY you're making me go in there," said Kristin.

"Hey look a margarita!" yelled Darlene.

"Where!??" Kristin started looking around frantically.

"In there!" yelled Darlene, pointing into the man hole.

"Hey wait! You're trying to trick me in there by using my Frappaccino-"

"Frappiccino?? Where?!" yelled Darlene.

"In there!" Kristin exclaimed.

"I'm coming for you my precious!" yelled Darlene as she jumped in.

"I'm not going in there 'til after you," said Kristin, as she picked up Zakuro. "Now let's go Zakuro."

**1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Look, there goes Kristin!" Dagx shouted as she saw Kristin jumping into the manhole.

"We're too late!" sobbed Mint.

"Mint, it's a manhole. We can just jump in there," said Dagx.

"Me! In there!?!? You've got to be kidding me!" said Mint.

"It's for Zakuro!" said Dagx.

"Do I have to do everything around here??" said SGC, jumping into the manhole.

"Well, let's go," said Dagx.

"Fine, I'll go, but only for Zakuro," said Mint.

**1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"Kyllex, how is this a plan?" asked Laura.

"All we did was jump into a hole and split up," said Noelle.

"Well, 1) there was too many of us to handle in this world and 2) we can get more objects like this," said Kyllex. Suddenly they were all transported to a different place.

"Wait a sec, I recognize this place!" yelled Glynis.

"Um… gotta run!" said Kyllex, disappearing in her portal.

"Wait! Don't leave us here!" yelled Glynis.

"Don't tell me, we're back where we started," said Noelle.

"NOOOO!" yelled Glynis in agony. (lol. Sorry Glynis, you're a little out of character. But hey! She can be like that if she's hyper! Which is rare, but still!)

"Um… where are we?" asked Lisa.

"We're back at Mad Man's place," said Noelle.

"Who's Mad Man?" asked Rhiannon.

"Don't worry Marluxia, there will be… more things to do," said Mad Man. He was in his room, sleepwalking as usual.

"That would be him," said Noelle.

**1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

"_Bwahaha! I told you flowers would rule the world!" yelled Marluxia. _

"I still wonder how you tricked Marly here?" asked Vexen.

"Ugh, don't even ask!" yelled Larxene.

"Is this what he dreams of every night?" asked Demyx.

"I don't know! It's not like I sneak into his room every night and listen to him talk in his sleep or anything!! GOSH!" yelled Larxene.

"Yup, go on," said Vexen. He was writing things down in his notepad.

"Um… why are you writing everything that Larxene says?" asked Demyx.

"It's for my experiment!" yelled Vexen.

"Lighting!" yelled Larxene, destroying the note pad.

"My notes!" Vexen wailed.

"That's what you get for experimenting on me!" Larxene said with satisfaction.

"Hey, isn't that Mad Man and Frank the Bunny?" Demyx asked.

"Demyx, you ask way too many questions," said Larxene, getting annoyed.

"_Should we start a fire?" asked Mad Man. _

"_I actually got something better," said Frank. Suddenly, out of nowhere, pixies came and started attacking the flowers. _

"_Pixies shall rule you all!" yelled a pixie that looked a bit like Saix._

"That can't be Saix in a pixie suit," said Vexen.

"Oh! It is!" snickered Larxene.

"_No! Eat the Pixies, my precious!" yelled Marly. Then the flowers became man eating plants. _

"_AHH! Retreat! Retreat!" yelled pixie Saix. _

"_Don't worry, I got this one covered," said Mad Man. _

"_AHH! Make the KH Fans stop chasing me!" Xaldin came rushing by, running over Marly's flowers. He was followed by enraged KH Fans, who also were stepping on his flower beds._

"_Stop walking in my flowers!" yelled Marluxia in panic. _

"_Pixies! Attack while they're trampled!" Ordered pixie Saix. _

"_NOOO! My flowers!" Marly screamed. _

"_Don't worry Marluxia, there will be… more things to do," said Mad Man. _

"_You did this to my dream?!" yelled Marly, enraged. _

"_So what we if we did?" said Frank. _

"_Wow!! Marly's dream!" yelled Axel, out of nowhere. _

"_No! Not my dream again!" _

"_Burn, Flowers, Burn!" Axel yelled as he started a ferocious fire. _

"_Nooooo!!!!!" Marly shouted._

Then he woke up. "Where am I?"

"In Vexen's room. We sort a found you knocked out," said Demyx.

"Oh, okay, as long as my garden is okay," said Marly.

"Um… I wouldn't count on that," said Larxene.

Outside in the garden…

"Burn, flowers, burn!" Axel was burning flowers and laughing maniacally.

"Man, Marluxia is soooo getting you for this," said Roxas.

"I do this all the time! Except Wednesdays, I'm out on Wednesdays," said Axel.

"Um… Axel,"

"Yup, burning Marly's flowers rings joy to the world. Well to me, that is," said Axel.

"Axel!" yelled Roxas.

"What! He's standing right behind me holding his scythe near my head huh?"

Roxas just nodded. Axel ducked just in time before the scythe got to his neck.

"Run!" shouted Axel.

"Get back here Axel!!!!!!!!!!!" Marly screamed.

**1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616**

Dagx: Okay, so I sort of separated the group so it would be easier for me to handle. So now, for those of you confused people, here's where everyone is. Me, SGC, and Mint are chasing after Kristin and Darlene; Glynis, Noelle, Lisa, Laura, and Rhiannon are back at Mad Man's place. Kyllex is…somewhere.

Kyllex: Wait, what happened to all the others? Like the other Mew Mew's and Mr. E? Or did he leave? Wait a minute…I'm confuzzled!

Dagx: Oh well! Live with it!

Kyllex: Okay, well, we'll try to explain more stuff later! Please review!!


	17. The Perfect Margarita

Kyllex: Yay hi! We're updating! Sorry it took so long, though!

Disclaimer: we don't own anything, gosh!

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

"Kristin, there's no Frappuccinos in here!" complained Darlene, seeing that there was only sewage water and rats running around the place.

"Hey, aren't those the mice from Flushed Away?"

"I told you, we're lost," said Rodney.

"NO we're not, you've been looking at the map upsidedown, silly," said the girl mouse.

"Yes, but why are there two girls in here?" asked Rodney.

"Maybe we're in the wrong story?" the girl mouse wondered as they continue on their path in their boat.

"Okay, that was weird," said Kristin as she watched the mice drive their boat away.

"Aren't they suppose to be in London?" barked Zakuro.

"True," Darlene said. "Now where is the Mew Aqua??!"

"I don't know, lost the scent about five minutes ago," said Zakuro.

"What?!" yelled Darlene.

**POOF**

"Huh?"

"Oh shoot, she changed back!" yelled Kristin.

"Lady Zakuro!" Mint and SGC both race toward Zakuro, pushing each other back and down just to hug her first.

"Okay, I'm happy to see you too, and-"

**POOF **

"Bark," said Zakuro.

"You changed Lady Zakuro back into a dog again! How dare you!" yelled Mint.

"Me!? That wasn't my fault, it was those girls who did it!" SGC argued.

"Will you two stop arguing?! You know they got Zakuro back!" said Dagx.

"It's three steps to your right," barked Zakuro.

"Yes, we found it!" Kristin exclaimed as they took out a weapon looking thing.

"Is this how its supposed to look?" asked Darlene.

"Hold it right there!" Mint yelled with her heart arrow ready, "let Zakuro go!"

"Or what?" Darlene taunted.

"This!" yelled Dagx as she sent a fire blast towards them.

"Duck!" yelled Kristin as they jumped.

"Come on Kristin, let's go," said Darlene as they ran away.

"Wait! Give me back Zakuro!" whined SGC.

"Hold it there you two!" yelled Ichigo.

"What! Nooooo!" yelled Kristin.

"How did you get here?!" complained Darlene.

"Easy, we went through the other side of the man hole," said Kyllex.

"That made no sense," said Pudding.

"Well we don't need the dog anymore," said Kristin, "but we need the Mew Aqua to create the perfect Margarita!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" yelled everyone.

"Is that it?!" said Dagx.

"Yup, that's it," said Darlene.

"Um… you could have asked Keiichiro to make it for you," said Pudding.

"Pudding, do you even know what a margarita is?"

"Sure I know. I thought it was that slushy thing that Keiichiro made. I accidentally drank it," said Pudding.

"So that explain the craziness last week," said Lettuce.

"Did you say something?" asked SGC.

"Really, then I'm there!" said Kristin.

"Me too!" said Darlene.

"That ends this crazy quest," said Kyllex.

"Oh, here you go," said Darlene as she gave Zakuro to SGC.

"Yes!" yelled SGC. Kristin gave Dagx the Mew Aqua.

"Cool!!" said Dagx.

"Um guys, you shouldn't have given that to her," said Zakuro.

"Why?" asked Darlene.

"Because I'm going into a strange portal!!!" said Zakuro.

"Hey, where are you taking Lady Zakuro?!" Mint shrieked.

"And the Mew Aqua?!" yelled Ichigo.

"See ya, suckers!" yelled Dagx as she jumped into the portal.

"Hey wait for us!" yelled Kyllex as she and SGC, who was holding Zakuro, jumped in after her.

"Um, Dagx," said SGC once they were through the portal.

"Yes SGC?" Dagx replied.

"We forgot Mr. E," said SGC.

"What!"

1717171717171717171717171717117171717171717171717171717171717171717117

Back at the café…

"Yum, this is good!" said Demyx.

"Well, cheesecake is good," said Mr. E.

Suddenly Dagx, Kyllex, SGC, and wolf puppy Zakuro appeared next to them.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" asked Dagx.

"Oh, Vexen sent me. He wanted me to check up on you guys," said Demyx.

"Well, Demyx, we got to go right now. Mr. E let's go!" said Dagx, grabbing both of them.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

"Is there anybody else we haven't done yet?" asked Larxene.

"When will Demyx be back with the-"

"Here we are, Vexen!!" said Kyllex cheerfully.

"I hope you don't mind, but we brought two of our friends along," said Dagx.

"Friends? What friends?" asked Vexen.

"Why, Mr. E and SGC," said Demyx.

"Um, where did they go?" asked Kyllex, staring at the blank space where they should've been standing.

"Not again!!!! But we did bring back a gift," said Dagx, handing over the Mew Aqua.

"Perfect, soon Kingdom Hearts well be in our control!!!" Vexen cackled evilly.

"Larxene, can you come to the next mission with us?" asked Dagx.

"Please????" begged Kyllex.

"Well, it depends. Where are you going?" asked Larxene.

"It says Hyrule. Strange looking place though," said Vexen.

"Maybe we can bring Axel!!" said Kyllex hopefully.

"I advise you not to. There are flowers there and Marluxia would most likely want to go more," said Vexen.

"Isn't Marly knocked out in his garden?" asked Demyx.

"Guess he can't come, let's go!" shouted Kyllex.

"This one seems exciting!" Dagx exclaimed.

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

"So, what are we suppose to do?" asked Rhiannon.

"AHH! Help me! Mad Man is chasing me!" yelled Glynis.

"No!!! He's sleeping walking again!" Noelle shrieked.

"You're suppose to get my hat," Mad Man mumbled.

"Really?" asked Lisa.

"ZZzz…" snored Mad Man.

"But I thought he was awake right now!!" said Laura.

"No, he does that a lot, don't know why though!" said Noelle.

"But now we know what to get," said Rhiannon.

"Yes, but why is he following me!?!?!?" asked Glynis.

"Maybe he thinks you're his teddy bear again?" Noelle suggested.

"Why me?"

171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Kyllex: Sorry, no dream in this chappie!

Dagx: It is a pretty long chapter, anyway! Well, for us. So be happy with what you get!

Kyllex: Yay! Well, that's the end of Tokyo. Now we are off to Hyrule!!!

Dagx: Yippeee!!!!

Kyllex: Reviews are appreaciated:)


	18. Now Where Are We?

Kyllex: OMG, and update!!!

Dagx: We are soooo sorry it took so long!

Kyllex: I know I said this was on hiatus, but IT'S NOT ANYMORE! WHEE! We're not sure when the next chapter will be up.

Dagx: We are off to Hyrule in this chappie!

Kyllex: Okay, sorry if this chapter is slightly confusing. Basically we somehow got trapped in the dungeon at Hyrule Castle, and Link happened to be there. Don't ask why. We have no idea.

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING!

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Okay, so how did we end up in this dungeon again?" asked Dagx.

"That's because you wanted to take a tour of the castle!" complained Larxene, "I shouldn't have come with you guys in the first place."

"So how long have you been here?" Kyllex asked Link, who just happened to be standing there. Link just looked at her.

"It's okay, take your time," said Kyllex.

"I wonder what happened to everyone else?" Dagx wondered.

"What do you mean, everyone else?" Larxene asked, giving Dagx a weird look.

"You know, our other friends," said Dagx.

Kyllex was still trying to strike up conversation with Link. "Okay, dude, what's your problem? Are you mute or something?" she asked him.

"I hope Vexen has better luck then us," said Larxene, ignoring Kyllex.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"So, Demyx, who else is left?" asked Vexen.

"Well, there's…" Demyx was interrupted by Xigbar, who came rushing into the room, frantically waving some sheets of paper in the air.

"Hey guys! Look what I found in the internet! The ending to Harry…!"

There was a huge bang, and Xigbar was knocked unconscious by Demyx's sitar.

"Demyx, why did you do that?" asked Vexen.

"Lalalalala! I didn't hear anything! LALALALALA!" yelled Demyx. He was still holding his sitar and covering his ears.

"Well, he'll do," said Vexen as he hooked Xigbar up in the machine.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Now where are we?" asked Mr. E.

"I don't know, but I think I lost sight of my Zakuro," cried SGC. He began searching around for Zakuro puppy.

"I'm over here," said Zakuro.

"Wait, there's something different about you…did you dye your hair purple?" asked Mr. E.

"Yes, I dyed it purple," Zakuro said sarcastically. (she is still in wolfy form, just so you know)

"Hey, you can talk now!! You are now a full grown wolf!" SGC burst into pathetic tears as Mr. E and the now full-grown Zakuro wolfy stared at him. "How they grow up so quickly!" cried SGC.

"Okay, but where did Dagx and Kyllex go?" asked Mr. E.

"I can help you with that," said Zakuro.

"Really? How?" asked SGC, obviously surprised.

"I'm a wolf, I can pick up senses, remember?" Zakuro pointed out.

"Right," said Mr. E.

"Lead the way!" SGC shouted happily.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"_Why is it that every single time I fall asleep, I end up in this weird dream thing with you two?" asked Xigbar, looking at Dona and Ice. _

"_Dona's the one that brings you here!" said Ice. _

"_I'm almost done with Harry Potter!" exclaimed Dona, her face stuck in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

"_Hey do you want me to tell you how it…" Xigbar began._

"_NO!" they both yelled. _

"_Sheesh, you're almost done with it anyway," said Xigbar. _

"_Oh, hi Xiggy!" yelled Celina, "Have any of you guys seen Mr. E and SGC? I can't find them at all!!" _

"_Oh! Oh! I know where!" yelled out Mad Man, who had randomly appeared there. _

"_Is the answer Demyx?!" yelled out Frank the bunny. _

"_No, but, it's got to be Demyx!" yelled Mad Man. _

"_The answer has to be the sitar!" yelled Frank. _

"_No, it has to be the Slytherin common room!" yelled out Dona, still reading Harry Potter. _

"_No, it is not! It's the pool!" yelled Ice. _

"_No! Demyx!" Mad Man shouted. _

"_No really think it's the sitar!" Frank argued. _

"_The Slytherin Common!" yelled Dona. _

"_The Ocean!" yelled Ice. _

"_Does anybody want to know how the last Harry Potter book ended?!" Xigbar shouted out randomly. _

"_NNNOOO!!" yelled everyone, and went back to arguing. _

"_Maybe I can help," said E.B. appearing out of nowhere. _

"_Um… I got to go," said Mad Man. He suddenly disappeared._

"_Same here," shouted Frank. He left too. _

"_I think I hear Celina waking us up," said Ice, who started to fade away. _

"_But I'm right here!" said Celina. She also started fading away. _

"_Um… I gotta go see Harry Potter again," said Dona, fading also. _

"_Well, do you want to know the ending to Harry Potter?" Xigbar asked E.B. _

"_Actually, no, I'll read it myself," said E.B. Then he faded away also. _

"_I actually had something good to tell, and it got rid of E.B.! That means, party in my dream!" yelled Xigbar. Suddenly everyone reappeared and started partying._

"Do you think we should wake him up?" asked Demyx, in shock. "And why did that guy with the top hat think the answer was me?"

"Um…" said Vexen as he unstrapped Xigbar and pushed the cart table out in the hallway.

"Since when did that table have wheels??!?" Demyx exclaimed.

"Since now!!!" Vexen shouted.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Why does Mad Man have to be so tall?!?!!" yelled Noelle. They were all trying to grab Mad Man's hat.

"I feel like I'm gonna sneeze," said Glynis.

"No! Don't!" yelled everyone else.

"ACHOO!" she sneezed.

"AAAGH!" yelled everyone as they fell on top of each other.

"Who thought of the stupid idea to get on top of each other again?" asked Rhiannon.

"You did!" said Noelle.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Okay, so we zapped the bars, froze them, burned them, wet them, and even used wind and they still haven't broken!!" complained Dagx.

Then Link got up and walked into the corner of the dungeon, and turned into a wolf.

"Now you're just freaking me out," said Kyllex watching the wolf Link walk toward the bars and squeeze through them.

"Hey, no fair!" yelled Larxene.

"Why didn't I think of that! Larxene, maybe you can squeeze through and…!"

"Or maybe have our wolf friend just give us the keys," said Dagx as she picked up the keys Link had dropped in front of them.

"Thanks, Link!" said Kyllex, unlocking the door.

"Link?" Dagx and Larxene asked curiously. They did not know that was his name.

"He said it," Kyllex said.

"But I never heard him talk once!" said Larxene.

"Me either," said Dagx.

"Oh well, just don't ask!" said Kyllex, "At least now we can make our grand escape."

They all started to run out of the castle, with wolfy Link leading the way; Midna suddenly appearing on his back. The Savage Nymph was right behind them, as were The Hyper Void and The Great Lion!!

"Dagx?" Kyllex asked.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You still really need to work on that Organization nickname."

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Kyllex: There you go, everybody! Chapter 18 for you!

Dagx: Sorry it's so short.

Kyllex: We'll see you all next time!

Both: R&R, PLEASE!


	19. Hogs!

Kyllex: OMG GUYS, I am soooo sorry about this!! I completely forgot that Dagx already sent me the chapter…I just never got around to editing it…Dx

Dagx: Yeah, jeez!

Kyllex: I'm sorry! Well, I hope you still enjoy the chappie…

Disclaimer: We don't own anything!

Oh yeah P.S., we know Midna isn't the Twilight Princess. Just go along with us here, you'll see later. And we know that a lot of stuff in here is inaccurate, I seriously am only a Zelda master when it comes to Wind Waker, my sister's the Twilight Princess person. So this is kind of…hard to write! xD

xxxxxxx

"So now what, we escaped the castle, but we don't know what we're suppose to be looking for," said Larxene.

"Yeah, I know now the castle was the bad choice to start but at least we made two new friends," said Kyllex.

"Link, and, who are you?" asked Dagx.

"Why I'm Midna, the Twilight Princess," she said.

"Even she has a cooler nickname than me!" Dagx said, upset.

"No, I'm really the Twilight Princess," Midna whined.

"Then that makes me the cuddle kitten," said Dagx.

"Still not working for you," said Larxene, "besides, where are we now?"

"Um, I really don't know," said Midna.

"And what about you Link?" asked Kyllex. There was a brief silence as Kyllex stared at Link, who stared at her. Dagx swore she could hear some crickets chirping. "We're at the fields!"

"I really don't get how she can understand him," whispered Dagx to Larxene.

"Is she psychic?" asked Larxene. Dagx shrugged. "Well let's just continue walking," she said, waving her hand up. Unfortunately, her hand happened to hit Larxene smack in the face, and she was knocked out.

xxx

"So I suspect that we've done everyone in the castle by now, right?" asked Vexen.

"I think so, all but one," said Demyx.

"One?! What do you mean all but…! Oh I see, well, we need someone to help us out with this one," said Vexen.

"And who would that be?" Demyx asked curiously.

"And so Harry Potter and his friends…" Zexion walked by the lab, holding Mrs. Picklesworth in one hand and a copy of Harry Potter 7 in the other. Suddenly, he tripped and fell down, hit his head, and was unconscious.

"_Zexy Titsling inventor and flout," sang Larxene. _What, who, me?

"_He got nothing to get very work up about," _Really?

"_His inventions were failures and his future seemed gleam," _great,_ "he fled to the opera at least twice a week!" _

Why it is that all my dreams are musicals?

"_One night at the opera he saw an Aida," _

"_TIFA!" yelled Mad Man, who suddenly appeared, along with Tifa._

"_What am I doing here?" Tifa asked. _

"_Don't ask and just play along," advised Zexion. _

"_Her bust was so big it often completes her," _

"_Um…" Tifa said. _

"_Bug eye he watch her fall into the pit," _

"_Huh? AHH!" _

"_By the wait of those terrible…" _

"_HOLD IT! There's an easier way to do this song, Larxene!" yelled Zexion. _

"_Really, and what is it?" _

"_Can you just do this in youtube?" _

"_Fine then, if you don't want me to finish the song." _

"_But we already did my dream, that's why!" _

"_Well then see you at Mad Man's account, wait where's…"_

"_Just wake up!" _

"_Huh?" _

"_Wake up!" _

"_What?" _

"_DANCE, WATER DANCE!"_

Zexion felt cold water splash onto his face. "Demyx! What was that for?!" yelled Zexion.

"You fell down and hit your head hard," he said.

"And other then that, we need you to get somebody for us," said Vexen, pushing Demyx aside.

"Get who?" asked Zexion.

"You know who, Lord…"

"Don't say his name!"

"Xemnas?" Vexen asked, puzzled.

"Sorry, I got this book, and it teaches you how to do spells from Harry Potter! And they really work! See, watch. Expelliarmus!" he yelled, disarming Demyx. His Sitar went flying across the room.

"No! Little Demy!" yelled Demyx, chasing after it.

"The plan will work after all," thought Vexen.

xxxxx

"This field is never ending!" yellws SGC.

"How long have we been walking?" Mr. E complained.

"I say…about a minute," said Zakuro.

"A minute!?!?!" they both yelled.

"I was just kidding," said Zakuro, rolling her eyes.

"Then what is it?" asked SGC.

"Three hours," she said.

"You're not kidding this time, right?" asked Mr. E.

"Not that time," she answered.

"So, are we nearer to our friends?" asked SGC.

"Maybe, but I can't just tell you that by scent and…Hogs?"

"Hogs?" questioned Mr. E.

"Over there!" yelled Zakuro, pointing her paw toward a horde of hogs just standing there in the middle of the field.

"I wonder if we can ride them?" SGC wondered.

"Then let's try!" yelled Mr. E.

"Wait they can be…never mind, why do I even care," said Zakuro as she watched the boys climb onto the hogs' backs.

"It's so cool, we're riding hogs!" yelled SGC.

"I wonder if I can make them go fast….AHHH!!!!" yelled Mr. E. He had whipped the hog (with some unknown whip that came out of nowhere) and that caused the hog to go crazy.

"Hey wait for meeeeeee!!!!" yelled SGC as his hog also ran crazy.

"Hey you guys! Wait!" Zakuro yelled as she ran behind them.

Xxxxxx

"Now, do you think a ladder would work?" asked Noelle.

"Well it looks like that's only thing that we can use," said Rhiannon.

"Is it me, or is he getting taller?" asked Glynis.

"Don't be stupid, he can't get any taller than he is now," said Lisa.

"But we have to get it somehow, or we'll never leave this place," said Noelle, "so whose going on the ladder?"

"Glynis should go!" said Rhiannon.

"Hey!" complained Glynis.

"But he already thinks you're his teddy bear,"

"Tifa!" Mad Man yelled suddenly.

"Tifa?!" they exclaimed.

"Oh, and by the way… look up," he said.

"Huh?" they said confusedly when suddenly…

"AHHH!!!''…they all landed on top of each other again.

"Ow, what was that for??" Noelle complained.

"Is it me, or are we on the ceiling?" asked Lisa.

"He did it again!" yelled a frustrated Glynis.

"How did he stay up there?" questioned Rhiannon.

"Hey, you're cheating!" yelled Noelle.

"ZZzzz…" snored Mad Man.

Xxxx

"Larxene? LARXENE!" yelled Dagx.

"Huh? What?! I'm awake!" she said, "what just happened?"

"Oh, just Dagx accidentally knocked you out with a frying pan." said Kyllex.

"She what?!" yelled Larxene.

"Uh-oh," said Dagx as she started running. "But…it wasn't a frying pan!!"

"Dagx, get back here! You're not escaping me that easily!" yelled the furious Savage Nymph.

"Hey, wait for us!" yelled Kyllex and Midna as they follow them, along with Link.

Xxxx

There ya have it! Sorry it took so so long! Oh, and if Zexion's (second) dream was confusing…sorry…it's supposed to be some song, I don't know what song it is, Dagx knows. Ask her!

So that's all! Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
